Switched!
by etherealdiscord
Summary: Tawny Dean and Lizzie McGuire enter the TV Show Switched during senior year and temporarly switch lives
1. Convincing

Disclaimers: Lizzie McGuire and Even Stevens are Disney's, and Switched! is ABC Family's. A/N: Hey, I'm attempting to combined three of my favorite shows here, so wish me luck. Also, I'm not sure where Hillridge really is, but imagine it four hours away from Sacramento okay? And, they're 18. Ren's at college. Okay? And one more thing, it's June.  
  
--Hillridge, California--  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat down at her desk and sighed. 'Another day, another pound of homework.' she thought. Before she could open her science book, the phone rang. "Hello?" Lizzie said into it. "Hey Lizzie, it's me and Miranda," Lizzie's friend Gordo said to her. "Hey guys, what's up?" Lizzie asked. "Well...You remember how we were talking about how cool it would be to be on that show Switched!?" Miranda asked. She sounded abnormally excited. "Yeah.." Lizzie said, wondering where they were going. "Well, Gordo and I found something out about it. Tell her Gordo," Miranda commanded. "They're having an inner state episode, and they're having auditions tomorrow at the Digital Bean," Gordo said. Lizzie made a weird squeaking noise. "OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "I needed that ear McGuire.." Gordo said. Lizzie blushed. "Sorry Gordo. Did you guys find out what time?! I SOO need to try out!" Lizzie was hyperventilating now. "Right after school. I can drive you over there if you want," Miranda offered. The three friends were all able to drive, but Miranda was the only one with a car. "Thanks soo much Miranda! I've gotta talk to my parents about this, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lizzie said, hitting the off button, then running downstairs to talk to her parents.  
  
--Sacramento, California--  
  
"C'mon Tawn, it'd be fun," Louis Stevens said to his friend Tawny Dean. "Lou, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to get rid of me," Tawny said, flipping off his bed, which she had been hanging upside down on. "Why would I want to do that? I'm just saying, I'd do it, but my parents wont let me even go to the interview," Louis said as his sister, Ren, who was home from college for a few days, walked passed Louis's opened door. "Interview for what?" she asked. "This TV show called Switched! Louis wants me to be on it," Tawny explained. "Oh, I've heard about that. The interview's tomorrow around two, at Roller Cakes. You'd probably make it if you tried. Now, you two don't do anything dumb, I'm heading back to college, mom and dad will be home in a few hours," Ren said as she headed downstairs. Tawny sat back on Louis's bed. "Are all of you in this together? If I call Twitty, is he gonna tell me to go for it too?" Tawny asked. Louis got off his chair, and jumped onto his bed, planting himself in front of Tawny. "Probably. But Tawn, I think that you should do it. You want to act, so here's your chance at being on TV," Louis pointed out. Tawny thought about that for a minute. "You know, I never suspected I'd say this, but you're right. Thanks," Tawny said. "So you're gonna try?" Louis asked. She nodded. "I'm gonna drive over there tomorrow after school and give it a try. Thanks for talking me into this. Now, I'd better get home and talk to mom and dad about this," she said. She was about to get off his bed, when she stopped, suddenly gaining courage. She looked directly at him a smiled, then gave him a kiss. And not on the cheek, or the forehead, right on the lips. "Cya tomorrow," she said, walking out of his room, leaving him sitting there, stunned. 


	2. Auditions

--The Digital Bean, Hillridge CA--  
  
Lizzie stood in the doorway to The Digital Bean, Tuesday after noon at two o'clock. She was breathing heavily. Miranda Sanchez and David 'Gordo' Gordon stood on either side of her. "Ready Gordon?" Miranda asked. Gordo nodded. "Ready Sanchez," he said. They both grabbed Lizzie's arms, and Miranda opened the door with her free hand. They dragged her into the cafe', where they saw a big neon green and black sign that read Switched! Interviews. "Liz, you ready for this?" Gordo asked. "Yeah..I'm good. Can you two just..Hang out nearby?" Lizzie asked. "Sure Lizzie," Miranda said. She and Gordo went off to find the nearest empty table to the audition spot. Lizzie went up and stood in line, filling out paper work. "I wonder if she'll make it," Miranda said under her breath.  
  
--Roller Cakes, Sacramento, CA--  
  
Tawny stepped into the small diner, known as Roller Cakes, and was nearly blinded. "That sign bright enough?!" Alan Twitty yelled. "I guess it's sort of their colors," Tawny suggested. "Ooh..Wait, what?" Louis and Twitty said at the same moment. "How'd I wind up with you two as my best friends?" she asked. "Flagpole, lunch, Wednesday Adams, Ren's speech, remember?" Louis said, breaking it down for her. "Through him," Twitty said, pointing to Louis. "Right. And after all these years I still don't get why Louis was on the flagpole to begin with," Tawny said, shaking her head. They had first seen each other after Louis had fallen off the flagpole during the first week of Junior High. Then he'd sat with her at lunch, and ran into her in the hall and didn't know her name, so called her Wednesday Adams, mocking her choice of clothing. She had helped him fix one of Ren's speeches so it wasn't so dull, and they had been friends ever since. Twitty had come in a week or so later, knowing Louis for..ever really. Louis introduced them, and the three became best friends. "Well..I better go try to get on that show, wish me luck," she said, walking away. When she was out of earshot, Louis spoke up. "Dude, Tawny kissed me last night," he said. Twitty grinned. "Finally," he said. "What?!" Louis asked. Twitty raised an eyebrow. "You still love her, she still loves you, just go out already!" he complained.  
  
--The Digital Bean--  
  
Lizzie came walking over to her friends, holding a cell phone and grinning madly. "I MADE IT!! I find out who I switch with tomorrow! Then I send them a text message, and we switch!" Lizzie yelled. "Ohmigod, that is so awesome! You'll get to live someone else's life, go to their school, meet their friends, do their job, live at their house, that's soo sweet!" Miranda said. Gordo on the other hand didn't look thrilled. He didn't want to admit it, but two days without Lizzie seemed like another demintion. "Cool.." Gordo said trying his best to sound excited. "Hey, lets get outta here," Miranda suggested, noticing the discomfort in her friends voice. She knew Gordo had a crush on Lizzie, and she knew Lizzie had one on Gordo. What she didn't get was why they were to big of chickens to tell each other.  
  
--Roller Cakes--  
  
After a half hour or so, Tawny walked back over to the guys with a cell phone. "If I get a text message tomorrow at noon, I made it. If not, I didn't," Tawny explained, putting the cell phone into her pocket. "Well..Let's hope for the best," Twitty said. "Hey, we're in English at twelve. You're phone might go off in the middle of Hitler's class?" Louis asked, referring to their English teacher Miss Webb. All the students called her Hitler, and they weren't wrong. "She'd probably send a group of Neo-Nazi's after me," Tawny commented. As they walked out of the diner, Twitty started laughing. "Scary visual.." he said when he received blank stairs. Tawny nodded. "Same here." "Oh yeah," Louis agreed. 


	3. Who Made It

--Hillridge High, Noon--  
  
Lizzie sat in lunch looking down at her phone. She had just received a TM from Switched! It had a number. "I got it," she said looking up at Miranda and Gordo. Lizzie punched in the number and typed 'Hey, this is Lizzie from Hillridge California, lets trade lives' "Well?!" Miranda asked. "We wait," Lizzie responded.  
  
--Lawrence High, Noon--  
  
Tawny was about to sit down for English, when she felt the phone go off in her pocket. She pulled out the phone, as Louis and Twitty walked over to her. "Hey this is Lizzie from Hillridge California, lets trade lives." She read to the guys. "You're in?!" Louis asked. "I'm in!!" Tawny yelled. Then Hitler walked into the room. "Something to share with the rest of the class Miss Dean, Mr. Stevens, Mr. Twitty?" she asked. "No.." Tawny said, sitting down. Louis took the seat in front of her, and Twitty behind her. Under the desk, Tawny typed in 'Hi, this is Tawny from Sacramento California, lets switch' and hit send.  
  
--Hillridge High--  
  
"I got something!" Lizzie said. She read the message to herself then looked up at her friends. "I'm switching with a person named Tawny from Sacramento!" she said. Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Isn't Tawny the name of Ethan's step mom?" she asked. Lizzie's eyes widened. "That doesn't mean I'll be trading places with a clueless person. Or someone like Kate," Lizzie pointed out. "Yeah, she's right Miranda," Gordo pointed out. "Sure. So, Lizzie, when do you leave?" Miranda asked. "Today at four. I'll be back Friday afternoon," Lizzie told them. "Four days?" Gordo asked, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yeah, the show's four days long you know," Miranda answered. "Then how do they fit it into a half hour?" Gordo asked. Him and his logic.  
  
"I don't know, you're the director of the group!" Miranda pointed out. 


	4. Telling the Guys

--Lawrence High, 2:00pm--  
  
Tawny got her backpack out of her locker and headed out of the school, where she ran into Louis. Twitty had basketball practice, so it was just them walking home. "Hey Louis," she said. He looked at her with a confused look and they began the journey to their houses. "Hey, so, when are you, you know, leaving?" he asked. "In two hours. I've gotta pack and stuff. And remember, for whatever reason I've intrusted you to be Lizzie's host person. You've gotta show her around school, around town, all that jazz," Tawny said. "I know, I know. It's just..I've been meaning to ask you something Tawn," he said. "Hm?" Tawny asked. She wasn't dumb, she had a pretty good idea about what it was. "Why did you kiss me?" he asked. Tawny stopped walking and looked at Louis, who stepped right in front of her. "Because..I..Erg..." Tawny said. "Just tell me Tawny," Louis said, sounding unusually patient. "I wanted to? Is that a bad thing?," Tawny said. She began walking again, quicker, and looking down at the ground. Louis had to run to catch up with her. "Tawny, wait," he called after her. She stopped, and Louis was once again in front of her. Only closer this time. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her. When they broke apart, he noticed they were already in front of Tawny's house. "I'm glad you did," he practically whispered. Then louder he added "Have fun in Hillridge, don't forget your friends." Tawny smiled. "I wont, don't worry," she said, walking into her house.  
  
--Hillridge High, 2:00pm--  
  
"Hey McGuire," Gordo said, approaching Lizzie at her locker after school. "Hey Gordo," Lizzie said, closing her locker. They started walking down the hall. "Miranda's got voice lessons today, so we're stuck car-less. Wanna walk home together?" Gordo asked. "Sure," Lizzie responded, walking through the main doors. "So, when do you leave for Sacramento?" he asked, trying to make small talk. "At four," Lizzie said. She could hear her thoughts yelling at the top of their lungs, but ignored them.  
  
Toon Lizzie: TELL HIM!!!!!  
  
"So, um, you remember you and Miranda have to show her around right?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, I remember. Have..Fun, in Sacramento I mean," Gordo responded.  
  
Toon Lizzie: STOP BEING A WIMP!!!  
  
"Uh..So..Four days.. You gonna miss it here?" Gordo asked. "I'll miss some stuff," Lizzie told him. "Like what?" Gordo asked, turning to her.  
  
Toon Lizzie: Like you!!  
  
"Well, you know..My room...The Digital Bean, fighting with Matt," Lizzie started.  
  
Toon Lizzie: And....?  
  
"Okay okay!" Lizzie yelled. Gordo looked at her like she'd lost it. "Wha?" he asked. Lizzie's eyes widened when she realized that she had yelled at her thoughts out loud. She turned bright red. "My inner self is being a pain..It wants me to say something," Lizzie said, hoping she didn't sound like a freak. "Like what?" Gordo asked. "Like..Uh..Okay, don't freak but, Gordo, I think I've got a-" Lizzie tried to tell him she liked him. But before she could finish, her dad drove by. "Hey Lizzie, Gordo, you kids want a ride?" Sam McGuire asked. They looked at each other. "Uh, sure," Lizzie said, getting into the car. 


	5. Packing and Leaving

--The Dean's House, 3:40pm--  
  
Tawny had just finished packing, and was adding the finishing touch to 'Surviving Lawrence High', which was a pile of stuff on her bed, including warnings about Tugnut, who had managed to follow them to the high school, things talking about The Twitty-Stevens Connection, the band she was in with Twitty, Louis, Ren, and Beans that had held strong since Junior High, and now she was adding a picture from the eight grade Movin' On dance, one of herself and Louis. They had only gone together as friends, but they had pictures taken together, and spent the whole night together. She put it on her bed and wrote on a posted note 'when this guy shows up here, his name is Louis, and I put him in charge of showing you around. Have fun in Sacramento!', and she placed it on her bed. Picking up her backpack, she left her room and headed downstairs to her car. Hillridge was about a four hour drive, but it wasn't that bad, she'd be there around 7:30 or so. Tawny said good-bye to her parents, unlocked the door to her sapphire Jag, threw in her back pack and started up her car. "Hillridge, here I come," she said to herself.  
  
--The McGuire's House, 3:40--  
  
"Liz? Are you ready?" Miranda asked, sitting on Lizzie's bed. She had offered to come over and help Lizzie pack, and she had also loaned Lizzie her car, but this was crazy. Lizzie had tried on more than ten outfits, and what Miranda didn't get was why. "Yeah, I'm ready," Lizzie called from the bathroom down the hall. Miranda stood up, grabbing Lizzie's suitcase and heading down to her car. She threw the suitcase in the back seat, and walked back into the McGuire house, when she ran into fifteen year old Matt, who was up to no good. "Matt, what are you doing?" Miranda asked, looking at the glue on the floor. He grinned. "I'm preparing a welcome gift for my temporary sister," Matt answered. Miranda shook her head and headed back upstairs. 'Poor Tawny..' she thought. When she was half way up, Lizzie came running down stairs, almost knocking her down. "Hey Miranda! I'm ready, lets go!" Lizzie said. Miranda turned around and the two girls headed downstairs. "Mom! We're leaving!" Lizzie yelled into the kitchen. Then she saw Matt. "Matt, clean up the glue!" she said, jumping over it. Neither she nor Miranda stopped it however. 


	6. Arriving

--Hillridge, Tawny's Arrival--  
  
Tawny parked her car in the McGuire driveway and got out, slinging her back pack over her shoulder. It was a nice house, nice town. And she'd gotten there at a decent time. She walked up to the front door, where she saw a guy sitting on the porch. He was her age, and he looked kinda spaced. He looked up and nearly had a heartattack. "Hi, are you Tawny?" he asked. She nodded. "Weren't expecting me this early?" Tawny asked. "No. Oh, hey, I'm Lizzie's friend David Gordon. Gordo," he said, introducing himself. "Tawny Dean. But then again you knew that," Tawny said. Gordo laughed and opened the door. Tawny was about to walk in when she caught a glimpse of blue near the bottom of the door. She turned to Gordo. "Does Lizzie have a little brother?" Tawny asked. Yeah, Matt, he's fifteen. Why?" Gordo asked. Tawny just sighed, and took a few steps back before launching into a run, jumping over some fishing cord, and hurtling a pile of glue, causing her to dodge a bucket of marbles that was met to fall over on her. She ended up on the couch. Gordo looked at the contraption, and then at the couch, when Matt came in. He looked shocked. "You dodged my trap!" he yelled. Tawny grinned. "My best friend..Or boyfriend..Or whatever we are right now is a pretty big prankster himself. He tried this one on the principle in eighth grade," Tawny pointed out. "Darn it!" Matt yelled, walking upstairs. Gordo laughed, and stepped carefully into the house. "You showed Matt up," Gordo said. "Yeah, well, if you were friends with Louis, you'd know every trick in the book," Tawny pointed out as Gordo sat next to her. "So, where's my temporary family?" she asked him. "Oh, I think there out back, c'mon, I'll show you where that is," Gordo said, standing up.  
  
--Sacramento, Lizzie's Arrival--  
  
Lizzie pulled into the driveway of the Deans, and stopped Miranda's car. She got out and walked up to the front door. She was about to knock on it when a blond guy, about her age, answered. "Lizzie?" he asked. "Yeah," Lizzie answered. Maybe she's got a brother? "I'm Twitty. Alan Twitty. Unless you're working for the FBI. Then I'm Honeytoast. Lars Honeytoast," he said, opening the door, so she could walk in. That's when she saw two guys on the couch. One looked kind of nerdy, and the other looked suspicious. "Greetings! I'm Thomas Grabalski. You must be Lizzie McGuire," the nerdy one said, standing up. "Ignore Tom, that's what we all do," Twitty whispered to Lizzie. She laughed. "And I, am Louis Stevens," the last one said, standing up. "Nice to meet you all.." Lizzie said. "Oh, if you're wondering why we're all here, we're Tawny's friends. Well, Louis isn't. He's her boyfriend. I think. Lou, are you two dating again?" Twitty said. "Man, I don't know. I think we are," Louis answered. "They have a very complicated relationship," Twitty told her. She nodded. "Sounds confusing," she stated. "Oh, and Lizzie, take this as your warning. Tawny doesn't really have any female friends, so I hope you don't have anything wrong with us guys," Louis said. "Nah, my best friend's a guy, I was just expecting to be greeted by her parents. But..She's being greeted by Gordo so.." Lizzie said. "Ah, the Dean's are at work. They're doctors. Tawn intrusted us in showing you around until they got here. They'll be here in an hour or so," Tom said.  
  
--Hillridge, Meeting the McGuires--  
  
Gordo opened the back door in the kitchen and walked out. Sam McGuire was painting his favorite things: lawn gnomes, and Jo McGuire was sitting on a chair, looking at him like he was crazy. She was first to notice the two. "Oh, hello Gordo. And you must be Tawny?" she asked, walking over to them. "Yup," Tawny answered. She shook Jo's hand. "I'm Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mother," Jo told her. Sam was still unaware of what was going on. "And the one painting the gnomes is my husband, Lizzie's dad, Sam McGuire," Jo told her. "Lawn gnomes..Creepy little things," Tawny said. "Oh yeah," Jo and Gordo agreed. "So Tawny, I'll show you where Lizzie's room is, then we can eat," Jo told her. "That sounds good," Tawny said, walking back in the house. 


	7. Second Day

--Sacramento, Day Two--  
  
"Lizzie?" Mr. Dean asked, walking into Tawny's room. Lizzie muttered something, then rolled over. "Lizzie, time to get up and go to school," he tried again. Lizzie opened her eyes. "Where is school?" she asked. "There's a bus stop at the end of our street. Get on bus 341, and it will take you there. But it's leaving soon, so you better get ready." "Okay, okay," Lizzie said, sitting up. Take the bus to school? That was just weird. But Miranda didn't have her car, so the guys would have to too. Lizzie got up and walked over to Tawny's closet, picking up her bag and walking over to the window to pull the curtains closed. That's when she noticed a ladder up against the side of the house. "Maybe I should ask them about that.." she said to herself, closing the curtains and changing. Once she was done, she went down into the kitchen to get some food. "Hey, Mr. Dean? I know it's really none of my business, but why is there a ladder outside of Tawny's window?" "A what?!" 'I guess he didn't know..oops...' Lizzie thought. Mr. Dean looked at her, then sighed. "Of course, Louis, he probably put it up to get into Tawny's room at night. Maybe I should take it down, but I guess it isn't really doing any harm as long as those two aren't dating. But I did see them kissing before I went to work..I wish they'd just make up their minds already.." he said. Lizzie couldn't help but laugh. "I haven't even been here for one day and I've heard that two times already," she commented.  
  
--Hillridge, Day Two--  
  
Tawny woke up at her usual time, 6:00am, only to find out that Hillridge High started later than Lawrence. She took a shower, got dressed and ate anyway. By the time she was done, it was only 6:30. She sighed and sat down on the couch. Freedom. No cameras had shown up yet, and they weren't supposed to until school. That was the worst part about it, you were stalked by millions of cameras. Tawny turned on the TV and started looking for something, anything, to watch, and came up empty handed. She knew the bus for Lawrence didn't come until 6:50, so she decided to give Lizzie a call. Getting up, she walked upstairs, got her cell phone, and punched in 555-0987. (L=Lizzie, T=Tawny) L: Hello? T: Hi, Lizzie? L: Yeah. Is this Tawny? T: Yeah. How's Sacramento treating you? L: Great! How 'bout Hillridge? T: It's been good. Matt tried to pull a prank on me, and does your dad always paint lawn gnomes? L: *laughs* Pretty much. Oh, there's something I wanted to tell you. About the ladder... T: Oh god, what did Louis do? L: Nothing, but I was wondering about your friend Twitty? What's up with the Lars thing? T: It's a LONG story that involves shoes..And Maple Syrup.. Just ignore him. But what about the ladder? L: You're dad's considering taking it down. T: Oh my gosh, how'd he even find out about it. L: Sorry... T: No, it's okay. You didn't know. L: Okay..But I'm still sorry. Hey..Something just occurred to me. How are you getting to school today? I've got Miranda's car here. T: Oh, you're friend Gordo said he'd drive. He's borrowing his parents car. L: Oh, cool. Woah, it's already 6:45, I better get going. Don't wanna be late to Lawrence on my first day! T: That'd be bad. Good luck! L: You too, bye. T: Bye.  
  
--Sacramento welcomes you to Lawrence--  
  
Lizzie made it to the bus stop just in time. The bus had just reached it. She got on, and started looking around, hoping to see one of Tawny's friends. She didn't, but she found and empty seat and took it, starring out the window. A few minutes later, she felt someone sit down next to her. Turning around, she saw Louis. "Hey Lizzie," he said. She smiled. "Hey. I was afraid I'd have to ride this thing alone," she said. Louis took of his backpack and put it in his lap. "Nope. Tawn and I ride the same bus. Have most of the same classes too. You're stuck with me," he said. She laughed, and then her backpack began ringing. "Uh, your backpack sounds angry.." Louis pointed out. "Oh!" Lizzie said, opening it and pulling out her cell. "A TM from Tawny..Probably my challenge," Lizzie said. Then she read it out loud. "Hey it's Tawny. You're probably on the bus now, and Lou's probably with you, so I figured it'd be a good time to do this. I challenge you to go to the band's gig after school today," she read, getting confused. "Tawny's in band?" Lizzie asked. Louis shook his head. "No, she's in a band. The Twitty-Stevens Connection. Only, since my sister, our lead singer, went to college, we haven't been able to get a gig. Except for the one tonight, where we're gonna try and sing," Louis said. Lizzie's hazel eyes lit up. "I sing!" she said. Louis arched an eyebrow, as the bus stopped at a red light. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm not saying I'm good, but I do," she told him. Louis opened up his backpack and pulled out a sheet of paper. "Can you sing the chorus of this?" he asked. Lizzie looked it over. "Sure. 'Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean'" Lizzie sung. She didn't know the song, so she put it to music she thought it'd go well with. Apparently she did good. Louis looked like he was in shock. "That was..Awsome. Lizzie McGuire, welcome to The Twitty Stevens Connection," Louis said. "Really?! That's great! Now I need to think of a challenge for Tawny.."  
  
--Welcome to Hillridge High--  
  
Someone knocked on the McGuire's front door around 7:15. She opened it and saw Gordo and a Mexican looking girl their age. "Hey," she said. "Hey. Miranda, this is Tawny, Tawny this is Miranda," Gordo said, introducing them. "Nice to meet you," Miranda said. "Same here," Tawny replied, picking up her backpack and joining them outside. Gordo got into the car, and Miranda into the passengers side, leaving Tawny in the back. She put her bag down next to her and they began driving. Not knowing she was doing it, Tawny lightly hummed the tune to a song. Miranda picked up on it. "What song are you humming?" she asked. "Oh, it's a song my band plays. It's called Coming Clean," she told her. "Really? You're in a band?" Miranda asked, sounding excited. "Yeah. Oh, hey, I always have a tape of us in here, wanna hear it?" she asked. "Sure," Miranda said. Tawny pulled out the tape and gave it to Miranda, who put it in Gordo's tape player and hit play. "Wazzz up Sacramento?! This is Alan Twitty of The Twitty Stevens Connection!!!" Twitty's voice said, coming from the tape. (T=Tawny, A=Twitty, L=Louis, R=Ren, B=Beans, MS=Mrs. Stevens) B: There are more people here than you! A: Right, and my band! L: Our band! T: You guys are insane. A: The members of our band our Ren Stevens... R: YEAH! L: Ren, calm down. A: Louis Stevens.. L: GO ME! T: Lou.. L: Yeah? A: Tawny Dean. T: I have nothing to yell. A: And...Beans.. B: I do have a last name. A: Cool, but that doesn't matter right now. We've got the-OW! Louis! What are you doing with the mike?! T: Knock it off you two! *loud crash* MS: Can you kids be a little quieter back here? R: Sorry mom, Twitty and Louis are fighting over the microphone. MS: Ohh. *two screams* T: *coughs* Now that that's settled, why don't we actually play some music?! R: I'm with you Tawny, let's go. T: We should probably do something about them.. R: I'll get my brother, you get Twitty..*ughs and PUT ME DOWN! is heard* B: Okay..How about Coming Clean? R: There we go! A: Right, The Twitty Stevens Connection brings you our song 'Coming Clean'! Hit it Louis! *drum sticks are heard* R: Let's go back Back to the beginning Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned 'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect Trying to fit a square into a circle Was no lie I defy R&T: Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean R: I'm shedding Shedding every color Trying to find a pigment of truth Beneath my skin 'Cause different Doesn't feel so different And going out is better Then always staying in L: Feel the wind R&T: Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean All: I'm coming clean Let the rain fall Let the rain fall I'm coming clean Let the rain fall down And wake my dreams Let it wash away My sanity 'Cause I wanna feel the thunder I wanna scream Let the rain fall down I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean Let's go back Back to the beginning R: That wasn't so hard now was it? MS: Alan, Tawny? Will you two be staying for dinner? R: I have a feeling this will be a LONG night, why don't you two. T: I'm all for it. A: Yeah, why not? *tape ends*  
  
"Heh..Sorry about that. Side A is kind of..Strange..We were having problems," Tawny told them. Gordo was laughing, and Miranda was trying not to. "It was a really good song. Who did most of the singing?" Miranda asked. "Ren," Tawny answered. Before Miranda had a chance to ask another question, Tawny's cell phone went off. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Hey it's Lizzie. I accept your challenge, and I challenge you to ride Devil Mountain after school," she said. Then she looked up at Miranda, who was turned around. "What's Devil Mountain?" she asked. Miranda smirked, looked at Gordo, and laughed. "Tell her Gordo," she said. "It's the worst roller coaster in the world. Even worse than that one that's supposed to rip your skin off," Gordo told her. "Roller coasters. Fun," Tawny said, with a hint of fear in her voice. "Yeah. The big group of us are going out there after school today. So, you gonna ride it?" Miranda asked. "Sure. If someone goes with me," she answered. "I know just the guy," Miranda said with an evil grin, turning to Gordo. 


	8. The First Kiss

--Welcome to Lawrence--  
  
Lizzie got off the bus and started walking towards Lawrence with Louis. A lot of people were scattered around talking, and stopped to look at 'the new girl'. Some guy walked up to Louis. "Hey, why do you always get the hot girls? Should I curl my hair and act like an idiot? But hey, since you're with her, does this mean Tawny's on the market?" the guy asked. Lizzie looked at Louis and saw his eyes narrow, then looked back at the guy. "I'm not WITH Lizzie, I'm just showing her around. And ever since seventh grade you've been trying to get Tawny away from me. It's not gonna work," he said. The guy looked amused. "I think you're forgetting your little stunt during the play in eighth grade. Where you burst on stage in Tom's clothing, made a fool out of all of us, and I believe Tawny's words were you were immature and selfish?" he said. He was good. Maybe to good. But then again, Lizzie really had no idea what was going on. "And if you'll remember, I'm the one that broke up with her. And since you're behind, she told me that she loved me yesterday Zach," Louis pointed out. So the guys name was Zach. "You think she met it?" Zach asked. Before Louis could answer, Tom came up, and placed himself between them. "Zach, Louis, stop fighting over Tawny. The whole school knows who she likes, just drop it. And she's not even here, isn't that a little bit tacky?" Tom asked. Lizzie had to admit, she liked him. "Yo, he's right. Let's go," Twitty said, making the scene. "You guys are right, c'mon," Louis said. He, Lizzie, Tom and Twitty walked away and headed into the school. Once they got in, Twitty and Tom went in one direction, and Louis led Lizzie in the other. "Okay, her locker is 621, and the combo is 19-4-11," Louis told her. "Here's a copy of her schedule. Even numbers are on the right side, odd on the left. The first number of the room is the floor it's on," Louis explained. "Thanks," Lizzie said, opening the locker. "I'll see you in science, math and English. Twitty will be in German, and Tom's got history with you. We'll all see you at lunch. Good luck," Louis said, walking down the hall. Lizzie looked at her schedule. 'First period health in room 345. That must be my homeroom..' Lizzie said. She put her backpack in, and got out books for Tawny's first four classes, health, science, history and German. She then found the center stairs and headed up. She walked in, and explained to the teacher who she was. The teacher told her where Tawny's seat was, and she sat down. 'Having a last name that begins with the letter D must pay off, this is a decent seat' Lizzie thought. The rest of the class filed in, and the morning announcements started. "Hello Lawrence High School! Before I start the announcements, I'd like to welcome our special guest Elizabeth McGuire to Lawrence. She and Tawny Dean have been switched for the next three days. Please make Miss McGuire feel welcome. In other news, the meatloaf issue has been solved. With Louis Stevens please report to the office after school. Big suprise, I know," the principle said. The rest of the class laughed. "Mrs. Murphy's seventh period English has been canceled, all students are to report to the cafeteria. I'd like to remind all you seniors that prom is coming up this weekend!" the whole hall could probably be heard yelling in Hillridge. "If you want to invite friends from another school, please buy their tickets, and show your idea for them. Our first graduation practice will be June 17th, that's next Thursday people! Be there! In other news, our very own Larwence High's band, The Twitty Stevens Connection will be performing tonight at Sushi Hut. Wish them luck. Our last announcement for this morning is all members of the senior chorus are to report to the auditorium seventh period," with that, the announcements ended. Lizzie looked down at her schedule. She had English seventh, which was canceled, but she was also in chorus. After health, Lizzie had to go down to the first floor, so she went to the center stairs and began to walk down them, when an angry mob of students plowed up them. She screamed, then felt an arm on her wrist, pulling her upstairs. When they got out of the mob, she could see who it was. "I figured you'd make that mistake. The center stairs are up only. We all make that mistake. Especially Twitty and Tawny, they still haven't gotten it," Louis said, leading Lizzie to the stairs on the far right. "Thanks, you really save me back there," she said. Louis smiled. "No prob. Wanna head for science now?" he asked. "Not really..But sure," Lizzie answered. She looked around. No cameras. They said they'd only show up at lunch and chorus during school. "We can ditch if you want to," Louis said. Lizzie lit up. "Really?" she asked. He nodded, took her hand and led her down stairs, into the gym, and out the side door, to a spot under the bleachers where he and Tawny always went when they ditched. "Welcome to Stevens-Dean Land," Louis said. "Stevens-Dean Land?" Lizzie asked with a laugh. "Yeah, Tawny and I discovered this place freshman year when we were in gym. We've been coming here whenever we cut since then. So one day we named it," he told her. "You know, this place is so different from Hillridge. And you guys are so different from Miranda and Gordo. I mean, they'd never consider ditching...."  
  
--Hillridge, Why Not?--  
  
Gordo parked the car in the student parking lot and looked at Miranda, then at Tawny, then back to Miranda. Miranda got it. "I'll go find Veruca, Tudge, Ethan and Kate," she said, getting out of the car. Even though Kate was still queen popular, they were friends again. And Larry had gotten pretty popular, and kind of cute, once he had hit high school. It was sort of like bizarro land. Kate and Ethan were easy to find. They were making out next to Ethan's car. Miranda coughed. "Oh, hey Miranda," Kate said. "Hey Kate, Ethan.You guys wanna cut school, we can go hang out at the theme park," Miranda said. They looked at each other. "Sure," the both agreed. Meanwhile in the car, Gordo decided to explain. Tawny climbed next to him in the car and asked him what they were talking about. He told her about cutting. "Wow, whenever I cut I just hang under the bleachers with Louis, I need to suggest this to him," Tawny said. "I can't say I've ever cut before," Gordo confessed. Tawny laughed. "It gets a lot easier, Gordon," she said. They both laughed. "I'll have to take your word for that." "Don't worry, I know these things." "Ah, good. An expert." "Well, I wouldn't call myself an expert.." Tawny said. That's when she noticed something odd. She and Gordo seemed to be getting closer. Their faces were only about five inches apart now. He didn't see to notice, so she decided not to bring it up. Probably didn't mean anything. "Well, you know more about cutting than I do," Gordo told her. "Does that make me a rebel?" Tawny asked. Four inches. "Nah. It makes me a nice Jewish boy," Gordo joked. Three. "Well, today's your day. Live a little. Take a chance," Tawny suggested. Two. "You sound like Miranda now," he laughed. One. "Well, Miranda's right. Take a chance," Tawny said. And with that, they kissed. And it wasn't a short one either. Neither one of them was sure what in the fuzzy heck they were thinking, but they were kissing. After about two minutes, they both pulled back, and looked sightly scared. "I..Erm.." Tawny started at the same time Gordo tried: "Uh..I.." They're attempts at talking to each other were stopped by Miranda and a red head knocking on the car door. Gordo unrolled his window. "H-Hey Veruca," he stammered. "Hi Gordo. You must be Tawny," she said. Tawny found herself unable to speak. She just nodded. Gordo unlocked the car doors, and Miranda and Veruca got in, talking a mile a minute. "Ethan, Kate and Larry are taking Ethan's car there, since we wont all fit in yours," Miranda explained. Gordo nodded. Then Miranda caught on. "Okay, what's up with you two?" she asked. "N-n-nothing!!" Tawny said finding her voice. "Nothing a-at all," Gordo lied. They looked at each other, turned bright red, and looked away. Veruca got it first. "OH MY GOSH!!!!!!" she yelled. Gordo started to drive. Fast. Miranda caught on and nearly had a heart attack. "No, you two didn't.." Miranda said. "You're right, we didn't," Tawny denied. She sounded so convincing, she almost convinced herself. Miranda and Veruca gave a relieved sigh. "Thank god you two didn't. I mean you guys have known each other for two days. and what about Lizzie and Louis?" Miranda asked. 'Yeah..What about them...' they were both thinking. 


	9. The Second And Third Kisses

--Lawrence, Second One--  
  
"Woah, and then you guys all got trash pick up?" Lizzie asked Louis. They were both laughing hysterically. "Yeah. Crazy huh? I go up and start pounding on my drums, then Ren and Tawny came up, and it all went insane from there," he told her, referring to the time his band performed on the roof. "You really are crazy," she told him. He nodded. "So, what about you. Pull any insane stunts at school?" he asked. "Well, there was this one time in eighth grade, this old enemy of mine was only putting her pictures in the yearbook, and on Monti Carlo Night, Gordo, my brother Matt, and his friend Melina and I all pulled this stunt, and my parents helped, to get everyone in the yearbook. It was very Ocean's Eleven," she told him. "Love that movie," Louis told her. She laughed again, then looked up at him. "How long have we been out here?" she asked. He checked his watch. "Woah..It's sixth period already. Wanna go to lunch?" he asked. "Sure," she agreed. Louis stood up, and brushed himself off. Then Lizzie attempted to stand up, tripped, and fell forward. Louis caught her...With his lips. They both stayed lost in the kiss for a minute or so, when Louis pulled back. Lizzie looked shocked. "Oh my god.." Louis said. "This is not good.." Lizzie said.  
  
Toon-Lizzie: NOT GOOD?! NOT GOOD?!!!! THIS IS REALLY BAD!!! *slams head on the wall*  
  
--Hillridge, Girl on a Coaster--  
  
Tawny looked at Gordo, and he looked at her. They both turned away quickly. They were in line at Devil Mountain. Veruca and Miranda were sitting on the wall next to the line, Larry was playing games, and Kate and Ethan were off on the Ferris Wheel. Tawny and Gordo got in the car next to each other and found it deeply awkward. Miranda and Veruca exchanged a glance that said 'moment of truth.' The roller coaster started. "You don't get sick on these things..Right?" Tawny asked. "No..Do you?" Gordo asked. "No," she said. They started going up a very high hill. "I really..Really...REALLY hate these things.." Tawny commented. "Yeah, so do I..Espically huge drops," he said. Then what should happen, but a huge drop. Gordo's breath caught in his throat. "I can't do upside down things," Tawny said. After a moment, they went upside down. As if on instinct, Tawny grabbed Gordo and made an odd sound of fear. When they were going normal again, she still hadn't let go of him. They exchanged a look. "Sorry.." she said. But somehow her hand had a mind of its own, and stayed on his arm. They looked at each other again. 'This is so wrong it's not right..I've gotta get off this thing..' Tawny thought. But she couldn't, she was stuck in that seat until the ride ended. And they weren't anywhere near done. As they were about to go down another very steep hill, the somehow wound up kissing again. What they didn't hear was the shock from the ground. "OH MY GOSH!" Miranda yelled. Veruca looked pail. "This is wrong..And kind of disturbing.." she said. Miranda nodded. "And a little gross. What are they thinking?" Miranda exclamed. "See, I don't think they are," Veruca told her. Miranda arched an eyebrow. "Huh?" she asked. "Well, I'm not sure, but I guess these things just happen sometimes. Look, they're done. And they both look like they're regretting it," Veruca pointed out. 'If only I could hear what they're saying..' Miranda thought. But she wasn't missing much.  
  
"Why does that keep happening?" Tawny asked. Gordo shrugged. "It's so bad force at work here," he said. She laughed a bit, then got serious again. "We cannot be trusted alone together," she said. He nodded. "Never gonna do that again," he told her. "Right. Never, ever, ever again," Tawny said. As they were about to kiss again, Tawny stopped. "I'm serious," she said. "Right, so was I. This is...Hard.." he said. "I know! It's like...We've been possessed or something," Tawny said, trying to explain it. 'There is a force of evil working here. It's very very bad. Why do I keep doing that!? I mean, it's nice and all, but it's not...Right. There's nothing there. So why do I keep doing it if there isn't anything there?! C'mon...Your father's a physicritrist, think girl, think! He's nice and all, but still, he isn't-' Tawny though. But before she finished the thought, it hit her. "OH MY GOSH!" she yelled, startling Gordo. "What?" he asked. "I think I've got it!" Tawny yelled. "Can you stop yelling?!" he asked. "Oh, yeah, sure, sorry.." Tawny said. "Anyway, I think I've got it. I've just got to know once thing. How do you really feel about Lizzie?" 'Wasn't expecting that question.' Gordo thought. "Well, I love her-" he started. "As more than just your best friend?" "Yeah.." "I knew it!" Tawny yelled again. Then she turned red. "Sorry about that, sometimes you just need to yell 'I knew it' Anyway, have to ever told her how you feel?" "No, she's my BEST FRIEND. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, she goes for the popular ones, like Ethan." "So you don't think you can have her?" Tawny asked. 'Now we're getting somewhere' "No..But what does this have to do with-" "Lemme talk. See, I'm in the same situation you are. Though, my best friend and I have tried the dating thing once or twice, but it never works out. Something always goes wrong, and usually in a really weird way." "Okay, what are you getting at?" "Well, we're becoming friends right?" "Yeah?" "Well, I like you, you like me, but neither one of us can have the person that we really want so-" "We're settling for each other?" "Right." "How did you do that?" "Do what?" "Figure that out so fast." "My dad's a phycritrist. It's in the genes or something." By the time that was said, the ride stopped. They both stepped out and walked over to the wall, sitting next to each other. "That makes complete sense. So, what are we gonna do about it?" Gordo asked. "Just remember what I said. No settling. Oh, and remember the other thing to," Tawny said. "Tell her, right, got it. And you have to tell him too," Gordo said. Miranda and Veruca exchanged a look. "I will." "What the heck are you two talking about?" Miranda asked. "Oh, we settled our issue. It's all clear now," Tawny told her. "O-kay," Veruca said. 


	10. Prom

--Lawrence, Caught Ya--  
  
Lizzie and Louis sat on opposite sides of the table at lunch. They avoided each other for the rest of the day. Until, Zach caught up with them both outside of school. "So, you two aren't going together huh?" Zach asked. "What are you talking about?" Lizzie said. "I saw you two making with the lip action," Zach said. Louis sighed and walked away. Lizzie looked at Zach and followed Louis to the bus. They sat there in silence. Once Louis got to his house, he got the phone and called Twitty. "Hello?" "Hey Twitty, I did the worst thing possible." "What?" "I..I kissed Lizzie." "WHAT?!" "Dude, see, it was weird. She tripped, and I caught her, and we ended up kissing..But when we broke apart she wasn't her." "Who was she?" "Tawny." "Is this like what happened when you kissed Bean's cousin?" "No. Well, sort of. But I felt guilty about ditching Beans, I didn't ditch Tawny." "Yeah, but you kissed someone that wasn't her, and everyone in Sacramento knows how you two feel about each other." "Yeah, you're right, but dude, why'd I do it?" "I don't know, I'm not the phycritrist of our group." "Yeah, but I can't talk to her about it!" "I see your point. Hey, why don't you try your sister, she's good at that stuff." "Dude, you're right. Thanks Twitty." With that, Louis hung up the phone and punched in the numbers to his sister's dorm room. He got her voice mail. "Hey Ren, it's me. I'm having a crisis. Call me when you get in." After he was done with that, he canceled the gig at Sushi House.  
  
--Hillridge, Day Three--  
  
After school on Thursday, Tawny and Miranda headed out to the mall. "So, your prom is on Saturday?" Miranda asked. "Yeah, and I own a total of zero dresses. Thanks for coming shopping with me, I'm not even sure about what I'm looking for," Tawny confessed. Miranda laughed. "No problem. I've got to get mine too, ours is next week," Miranda told her. "Hey, lets check out DEB, they've got some good dresses. That's where I got the one I wore to Gordo's Bar Mitzvah." "Oh, I liked that one," Tawny commented. She and Miranda walked into the store and looked around. "I'll take the front, you take the back, we'll meet at the jewelry counter," Miranda said. Tawny nodded. "Operation Prom Dresses is underway," she said. Both girls laughed, then headed to their designated areas. Tawny began looking through rack of dresses, when she saw one in the back. It was light blue, and the bottom was shorter in front than it was in back. On the top of it, it had small dark blue beads. Really not her style, but she liked it. She reached for it, noticing there was only one left, and checked the tag. Exactly her size. She picked it up and went to find Miranda, who was holding a long flowing red gown. It was strapless, and pretty simple, but it was still nice. "I see you found one too?" she asked Tawny. Tawny nodded. "Lets go try these on," Tawny said. She and Miranda headed to the back of the store, to the dressing rooms and got two right next to each other. They both put on their dresses. "Ready?" Miranda asked through the thin dressing room walls. "Ready," Tawny said, opening her door. Miranda did the same. "You look great!" they said together. "So its decided, Houston, we have dresses," Miranda said. "Now we've got three more things to get," Tawny said. "Right. Jewelry, shoes and hair. You should get yours done tomorrow, since your prom's Friday night," Miranda told her. "Yeah. Got any good places around here?" Tawny asked. "I have just the place, I'll take you there tomorrow after school. Let's change and go on the hunt for accessories," Miranda suggested. "Thanks Miranda. You know, these few days have been pretty good, we should get together again," Tawny said. "Yeah, how about next week sometime. We can hang out in Sacramento," Miranda said. "Great, it's a date," Tawny told her. They both went back into their own dressing rooms, changed, paid for the dresses and headed to the second floor of the mall. "To Clairs!" Miranda exclamed. "Then to DSW!" Tawny said.  
  
--Sacramento, Shopping Date--  
  
"Man, I can't believe I'm actually here," Louis said, looking at the rows of stores. "Dude, it's something that has to be done. Tomorrow night's prom night," Twitty told him. "Yeah, and we have to look good for the girls!" Tom tried. Twitty and Louis looked at him. "Or not," Tom said. "Hey guys? I'm not really the type of girl that shops for tux's, so I'm gonna go hang out in FYE, okay?" Lizzie asked. "Sure, we'll come find you when we're done," Twitty said. Lizzie walked into FYE, as the guys went into Shapiros. "This place is like some kind of clone store," Louis said. "Yeah, it's..What's that phrase Tawny uses to describe us?" Twitty asked. "A special kind of creepy," Louis told him. "Hey, dude, speaking of Tawny, you never told me what Ren said," Twitty said. Tom walked over to a rack and started looking at clothing. "And I'm not gonna, but she gave me some awesome advice. Tawny comes back tomorrow at four, and we're hopefully gonna have a good conversation, then go to prom together," Louis said. "I believe that's the song of The Brave Little Toaster," Tom called. "What?!" Louis and Twitty asked. "Nothing," Tom called. 


	11. Home Sweet Home

--Hillridge, Headin' Home--  
  
Tawny finished packing up Friday afternoon, said goodbye to the McGuire's, and walked outside, where she was greeted by Miranda and Gordo. "Bye Tawny," Miranda said, hugging her. "Bye Miranda. You've gotta call me so we can get together again," Tawny said. She and Miranda broke apart, and Tawny hugged Gordo. "Cya later Gordo," she said. "Bye Tawny," he told her. "Oh, hey, remember our deal. You tell her, I tell him," Tawny said. "I will," Gordo responded. Tawny broke the hug and walked to her car. She threw her bag in the back, and started her car, driving away.  
  
--Sacramento, It's Been Real--  
  
Lizzie said goodbye to Tawny's parents, and climbed into Miranda's car, ready to head home. But before she could go, she had to give her opinion. Would she trade lives with Tawny permanently. "I don't think I would. She's got great friends, and she's in a band, but her life is kind of confusing. And her parents are never home, and she doesn't have any siblings, so I think it'd be kind of lonely, since you can't be with your friends all the time," Lizzie said. The camera man seemed satisfied, and she began to drive back to her life in Hillridge California.  
  
--Sacramento, Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder--  
  
Louis sat down on the Dean's couch and sighed. Both of Tawny's parents were at work, like usual, and he was alone. In Tawny's house. Waiting for her to show up. Before he had left, he had heard the end of a song on the radio, called 'Elf Power' by a band called Coheed and Cambria. Oddly enough, the song really didn't have anything to do about elves. There had been one line near the end that said 'Dear God, Before I heard this is your intention! For I, I could've figured it out, over and over.Absence makes the heart grow fonder.' And it had got him thinking. Not being a person who lived through music, much like the author of this is, he didn't usually start thinking about things because of one line in a song. But this was different. Before he had a chance to analyze his plan again, he heard the door knob turn. "Mom? Dad?" Tawny called into the house. Louis stood up, and walked upstairs, into her bedroom. Before he closed the door, he heard her say: "Working, as usual. Fun." Louis dove into her closet, and closed the door. He heard Tawny open her door, drop her bag on the floor and sigh. Then she noticed it. "What the heck is this?" she asked herself, picking up a single red rose that was on her bed. There was a card below it. She picked it up and read it out loud. "Turn around?" Tawny said. Louis opened the closet door as Tawny turned. She saw him and laughed. "You're coming out of the closet," she said. Louis turned a weird shade of red, getting the joke. "Funny," he said, walking over to her. She held up the rose. "Want to explain?" she asked. Louis took another step closer to her. "I'm going to ask you to the prom tonight Tawny," he said. "I'm going to say yes Louis," Tawny told him. He sighed. 'So far, so good.' He took another step, now closing up any space between himself and Tawny left. "Tawny, there's more. I've been meaning to tell you this ever since our episode in front of your house before you left-" Louis started. "I want to tell you something too," Tawny said. Louis put his index figure up to her lips. "Let me get this out first, okay?" he asked. She nodded. "Tawny, you remember when I feel off the flagpole? And I was laying there, hurt like heck, and there was a huge crowd around me?" she nodded. "Well, I didn't notice any of them except for you. That exact moment, I knew I had to find out who you were, because from the first time I saw you, I knew that I loved you. And Tawny? I still do love you. A lot. I don't think words can actually describe how I feel about you, but I needed to tell you. So..I'm done now," Louis said. He looked at Tawny, expecting the worst, hoping for the best. What he got was a smile. Then a hug. Then the longest, most passionate kiss he'd ever had in his whole life. After awhile, they had to come up for air. Separating, they sat down on Tawny's bed. "Should I take that as a-" Louis started. Tawny laughed a little. "I'm happy you told me first. Other wise I'd still be trying to tell you the exact same thing," Tawny said. 'Phase two, check' Louis thought. Then he saw what time it was. "Woah, we should probably get ready for the prom. I'm gonna go change, and I'll be back in a few minutes to pick you up," he told her. She stood up. "Sounds great. See you in a few," she said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Later," he said quietly, leaving her room. 


	12. Saying I Love You

A/N: This is possiably the SHORTEST chapter ever, but I want it seperate from the next one. And I have been asked about my other story, so I'll tell you here. When the computer crashed, I lost all of it. I'll try to re-type the rest of it, so check back in November.  
  
--Hillridge, Gotta Let You Know--  
  
Lizzie pulled into her driveway and turned off Miranda's car. Miranda had told her she'd pick it up Saturday morning. Lizzie walked into her house, expecting to see her parents. Instead, she saw a note. 'Lizzie, sorry we couldn't be here, but Matt's principle had to have a meeting with us about his behavior. We'll be back at 6:30 - Mom, dad and Matt' Lizzie sighed and sat down on her couch. A minute later, the door bell rang. Lizzie answered it, seeing Gordo. "Gordo!" she said, hugging him. "Hey Lizzie, I missed you," he told her. "I missed you to," she said, walking back over to the couch, followed by Gordo. "Before I ask you how Sacramento was, I want to tell you something first," Gordo said. "Okay, shoot," Lizzie said. "Lizzie, I love you," Gordo said.  
  
Toon-Lizzie: WHAT?!  
  
"What!?" Lizzie asked. "Nothing.." Gordo said. "Oh my gosh.." she said. "Look, forget I said anything," Gordo said, walking over to the door. "No! Gordo, wait. I-," Lizzie tried. Before she could respond, her parents walked in. 


	13. Something Crazy

Authors Note: Concider this a sort of warning if you have issues with teenagers getting engaged..  
  
--Sacramento, Something Crazy--  
  
The Lawrence High Senior Prom ended at midnight, and the couples all began to scatter, heading to the after prom party. There were a few couples however, that didn't go to the party. Among them was Tawny and Louis. "Hey, wanna go back to my house and hang out?" Louis asked. "Sure, just let me stop by my house and change," Tawny told him. They walked to her house hand in hand, and Louis waited in her living room, while Tawny changed into jeans and a purple T-shirt. She came back down and they walked over to Louis's house. "Mom? Dad?" he called. No answer. "Guess they're still at that play," Louis said, walking in. He and Tawny walked upstairs to Louis's room. Tawny waited outside while Louis changed, then went in. That's when she noticed a small box on his night stand. "What's that?" Tawny asked, pointing to the box. Louis's eyes widened. "N-Nothing!!!" Louis yelled, grabbing the box and putting it in his pocket. "Louis!" Tawny yelled, lunging for him. She knocked him over on his bed. "That hurt!" Louis yelled. "Sorry, but what's in the box? Why are you acting so weird?" Tawny asked. "Nothing's in the box," Louis told her, then leaned up and kissed her.  
  
Around two am, the Stevens came home and went up to their son's room to see if he was home yet. Eileen Stevens opened Louis's door and gasped. "Oh my.." she said. Steve Stevens looked in the room and his eyes widened. "We should wake them up and yell at them," Steve said. "No, it's too early. We'll yell at them in the morning," Eileen said. "They're eighteen! We're just going to leave them there all night?" Steve asked. "Yes," Eileen told her husband, closing the door.  
  
The next morning, Louis woke up, and felt something warm on his chest. He looked down and saw Tawny laying there peacefully. Then he saw his door open, and his mother walked in. "Good morning Louis," she said. 'Oh god..I'm so dead.." Louis thought. "Hi mom..." Louis said. "So, how was your prom?" "It was..Uh..Pretty good." "That's good. And you didn't go to the after party?" "No.." "I see. Literally. Louis, you're eighteen, what were you thinking?" "Mom, it's not what you think," Louis tried to explain. "What do I think?" she asked. "Mom, look at the situation here. You're thinking what any parent would think if they saw this. But we didn't do anything," Louis said. Eileen raised an eyebrow, but before she could speak, Tawny woke up. She yawned, then looked up at Louis. "Moring." "Morning to you too, but Tawny? We've got a situation," Louis said. "What?" Tawny asked, picking her head up off his chest. "Turn around," Louis told her. She did. "Oh..Fun..Hey Mrs. Stevens.." Tawny said, sitting up quickly. That caused the covers to fall down. "I told you," Louis said when he saw the look on his moms face when she noticed that Tawny was fully dressed, as was Louis, aside from his shirt. "Well..Right..I'm going to go take a cold shower.." she said walking out of the room. "Oh my god..Did your mom think we slept together?" Tawny asked. Louis nodded. "Oh..Wow.." Tawny said. Then she remembered the box. "You never told me what was in the box." "That's because I wanted to wait until today," Louis told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the box. He sat up and faced Tawny. "This is gonna sound insane, but Tawny? Do you wanna marry me?" he asked, opening the box and revealing a diamond engagement ring. 


	14. The Radio Sucks

A/N: Om my gosh, thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you're liking the story! I'll try to update more, but I'm pretty busy. I only have three days of school next week, so I'll update before Nicholes party on thursday and before Christina's on friday. Keep checking back!  
  
--Hillridge, The Digital Bean--  
  
Before Gordo had left last night, Lizzie had asked him to meet her at The Digital Bean. He had agreed, and now they were sitting in an unconfortable silence. She wanted to tell Gordo, but she couldn't seem to find the words. After five minutes of silence, Gordo broke the ice. Well...Sort of.. "So.." he said. "So," Lizzie said, poking at her fries. "I guess we have some stuff to talk about?" Gordo asked. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah..Some stuff. Listen Gordo I-" Lizzie started, but before she could say anything more, Miranda came out of nowhere and sat down at the table. "Hey guys," she said. "Hey.." Gordo said. "Listen guys, I've got to go...Babysit Matt, I'll call you later," Lizzie lied. "Lizzie, Matt's fifteen. He doesn't need a baby sittter," Miranda said. Lizzie nodded. "Sure," she said turning and running out of The Digital Bean.  
  
When Lizzie got home she was relieved no one was there. Walking up to her room she turned on her radio, and a depressing love song came on. "Who would sell their soul for love. Or waist one tear on comprmise. Should be easy enough. To know a heartach in disguise," Allison Krauss sung. Lizzie sighed and changed the channel. "One two three, You're falling in love with me, I'm falling into your life, faster than the speed of light," Nikkie Cleary's song One Two Three came through the speakers. Lizzie tried another station. "So don't even try, to tell me that you're not the guy. Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you," Lindsay Lohen sung. Lizzie sighed and put it on the station that played rock/punk/whatever other kinds of music out there that was loud and odd. "There can't be a love song on here," she said aloud. "Dear God before I heard this is your intention, for I, I could have figured it out over and over, See there's Coheed and Cambria in innocent merger," the song said.  
  
Toon-Lizzie: Seems safe..  
  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Coheed and Cambria's song Elf Power continued. Lizzie hit the off button on the radio.  
  
Toon-Lizzie: They all ganged up aginst me!!!  
  
"Maybe I should just call him.." Lizzie said, picking up her phone and calling Gordo's number. (L=Lizzie, G=Gordo, MG=Mrs. Gordon)  
  
MG: Hello? L: Hi Mrs. Gordon, it's Lizzie. MG: Oh, hello Lizzie, I'll get David. G: *sighs* I thought you had to 'baby sit' Toon-Lizzie: Cold.. L: I lied. G: I'm shocked. L: Gordo.. G: What?! L: There's something that I need to tell you.. G: Well save it McGuire. *click*  
  
Gordo leaned back on his bed and dropped the phone on the floor. 'Maybe I should have listened to what she had to say.' Gordo thought. 'No, you shouldn't have, it was probably just something mean.' 'You don't know that.' 'I do so' 'You said probably' 'So? That doesn't mean-' 'You're right it doesn't mean!' "WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Gordo screamed. "Honey, are you okay?" his mother asked from the other side of the door. Gordo made a quick excuse. "Hang on a second guys. Yeah mom, it's just Lizzie and Miranda," he lied. "Oh, okay," Mrs. Gordon replied. 'Good cover. Now call the girl.' 'Don't listen to him, don't call her.' "Ugh," Gordo said, putting his head under the pillow. 'Maybe I should call her.' He decided, picking up the phone and calling her house.  
  
L: H-Hello? G: Hey.. L: Oh..H-Hey.. G: Lizzie, I'm sorry, what did you want to tell me? L: It's just that...I've been trying to say this for awhile but, I love you.  
  
Gordo dropped the phone on the floor and heard Lizzie ask if he was okay. He nodded, then realized that she couldn't see him, so he bent over, picked up the phone and made an odd noise into it.  
  
L: Is that a yes or a no? G: It's a yes..I'm great. L: Great. G: Yeah. L: Hey, you wanna come over? G: Sure, I'll be there in five. L: Great, see you then. G: Yup. L: Bye. G: Bye. I love you. L: *grins* Love you too 


	15. Soulmates?

--Sacramento, The Dean Residence--  
  
Tawny walked into her room, sighed, and fell backwards on her bed. What a day. And it was only one. There was a knock on her door. "Come in," Tawny said. The door opened and her mother walked in. Natalia Dean sat down on the side of her daughters bed. "Tawny, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to take some time off of work. You, your father and I don't spend enough time together as a family, so I figured that you and I could do some mother-daughter bonding. We haven't talked in awhile, what's going on in your life?" Natalia asked. Tawny sat up. "You're really taking time off? How long?" Tawny asked. "A month. Then I've got to go back to work, but I'm going to take more days off. So, how was prom? How was the after prom party? How was being switched? Where were you this morning?" Natalia asked. Tawny sighed. "Woo, okay. Prom was great, except Twitty tripped over Allison's foot and went head first into the punch bowl. He and Allison broke up again after that. I didn't go to the after prom party, I was to tired, so I went back to a friends place. Being switched was great, I love Hillridge, and Lizzie's got some great friends. Her friend Miranda and I really got along, so be proud, I've got another female friend. And this morning I was at Louis's house," Tawny said. Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Wow, we haven't really talked lately have we? So Tawny, tell me, what's the newest thing going on?" Natalia asked. Tawny closed her eyes. To tell her or not to tell her. Ah, to tell. Tawny looked down at her bed spread, then raised her left hand into her mothers eyesight. "Tawny! That's such a beautiful ring! Where did you get it? How'd you afford it?" Natalia asked. "It was a gift..From Louis," Tawny explained. Natalia gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my, Tawny, are you two...Engaged?!" 'Here it comes. I'm dead.' Tawny thought. "Yeah.." Tawny said. Her mom hugged her. "Finally! I thought he'd never ask you," Natalia said. 'Okay..Now I'm confused..' Tawny thought. "What?" she asked. Her mom smiled. "Tawny, you remember what I told you that day when you ate that bad batch of popcorn and spent the whole day in you pajamas laying infront of the TV watching HBO? When you were watching that movie about the Greeks, and the guy with your fathers name got hit over the head with the old ladies purse, and the girl forgot to take off her headphone and when she was walking she ran out of wire and fell over?" Natalia asked. "My Big Fat Greek Wedding? Yeah, I remember that. You said 'You always embarras the heck out of yourself in front of the person you're going to marry around the time that you first meet them.' What does it have to do with anything?" "Tawny, how did you and Louis meet?" "He fell off the flagpole, then he sat with me at lunch...Why?" "And what happened when you were leaving the cafiteria?" "I walked into the door...Oh..Man, you were right.." "I'm your mother, it's my job to be right. So, am I the first to know?" "Yeah. Unless Louis already called Ren. We wanted to tell all of our parents together..We just weren't sure when. And we're meeting Twitty and Tom this afternoon." "Okay, I wont tell your father then. So, when are you two going to get married? After highschool? Before college? After college?" "I'm not sure yet. I mean, it just happened a few hours ago. After college probably. Oh, hey, it's 1:30. I've gotta go meet the guys at the park. Thanks for being so cool about all this mom. And we're gonna tell you guys tomorrow night, over dinner, so act suprised okay?" Tawny asked. Her mother nodded and left the room with her daughter. 


	16. It's About Time

--Hillridge, The McGuire Residence--  
  
"Coming Coming Coming!!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed running downstairs. She stopped infront of the door, fixed her skirt and ran her hands through her hair, then opened the door. "Hey," Gordo said. Lizzie beamed. "Hey," she said, stepping aside so he could come in. "So..Graduation in three weeks..Prom in one. Going with anyone?" Gordo asked, sitting on the couch. "Well..There was -someone- I was hoping would ask me.." Lizzie played. "Well, I hapen to have it on good autority he's gonna ask," Gordo said. "Really? When?" Lizzie pretended to question, joining him on the couch. He smiled. 'Here we go.' he thought, pulling her closer and kissing her. He pulled back and looked into her hazel eyes. "Wanna go to the prom with me Elizabeth McGuire?" he asked. Lizzie grinned. "I'd love to, David Gordon," Lizzie said. "Good," Gordo said, kissing her again. Both teens heard a gasp behind them, then Jo McGuire yell "It's about time you two got together!" and Matt McGuire mutter "He's kissing my sister! That's so gross!" They broke apart, both extreamly red. "H-Hi Mrs. McGuire.." Gordo said. Lizzie nodded. "Hey mom.." Jo laughed, while Matt made a quick escape upstairs. "So, when did it happen?" Jo asked her daughter. "Few-Few minutes ago," Lizzie stammered. "Well, which one of you said it first?" Jo asked, sounding like Miranda. "Said what first?" Lizzie asked. "I love you," Jo informed. Lizzie looked at Gordo. "That'd be me Mrs. McGuire.." he said. Jo smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. Everyone in Hillridge already knew, it's about time both of you did. I'll leave you two alone now," Jo said, winking. "Did your mom just wink at us?" Gordo asked once Jo was out of the room. "I think so.." Lizzie said, scared. The couple laughed. "So, where were we?" Gordo said. Lizzie kissed him. "About here," she said.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: From here, you will see mostly Even Stevens. I'm taking a Lizzie McG break, because I came up with a rather good idea for the ES part of this story. I promise to keep writting for Lizzie McG though, don't worry. Also, expect to see A LOT of Boy Meets World references. Mostly Season Seven. God, am I the only one who REALLY misses that show? It use to be my favorite..Before it got cancled and all..Anyone know if they'll do DVDs? 


	17. Time Goes By

--Time Goes By, The Even Stevens Tail of Graduation--  
--Realization on Tawny's Part--  
  
Tawny got up and walked across her room to her TV. She looked at a stack of tapes and raised an eyebrow, then sighed, putting one in. The box read 'Season 7, Last Tape'. She walked back over to her bed and layed down, hitting play. That's when the trouble hit her. "We're graduating next week. Next week. June 24. Friday. It's June 18. God, how did time go by so fast? Wait..Acceptance letters come this week. And finals. And..What if we all go to different schools? Or what if we aren't friends anymore? What if we never see each other again?! We can't be friends forever! Every good thing must come to an end. Why didn't I start worrying about this earlier?! What if I..Cry? No, that wont happen! It's just graduation, it's not like the end of the worl. No matter what, our group will stay together..." Tawny said, though she didn't believe it. She heard the mail box slam shut and hit pause, going downstairs to get the mail all seniors loved..And hated..  
  
--Realization on Twitty's Part--  
  
Twitty almost mugged the mail man when he walked up the steps. "Anything for Alan Twitty?!" he asked. The mail man smiled. "Waiting for college responces?" he asked. Twitty nodded. "Congratulations, you got three of them. And a water bill for the parents. Good luck kid," he said, handing Twitty the mail, then heading for the next house. Twitty ran into his house, and threw the water bill across the room. He picked up the phone and punched in a few numbers, changing the phones mode to confrence call. (A: Twitty, T: Tom, Ta: Tawny, L: Louis) Ta/T/L: Hello? A: Guys! Did they come?! Ta: I just got mine! L: Same here. T: Yeah, I was just about to call you guys. A: How many did you each get? Ta/T/L: Three. A: Same here. One at a time then. L: Okay. My first one's Michigan. A: Isn't that where Ren is? L: Mhmm. A: Heh. Okay, mine's UCLA. Ta: I've got NYU. T: Yale. A: Open them. On the count of three. Ta: One. L: Two. T: Three!  
  
The four friends ripped open their letters at the exact same moment. They had applied for most of the same colleges, but a lot of them were still different. Louis had gone for four colleges, Tawny went for five, Tom went for five also, and Twitty went for four.  
  
Ta: I GOT IN!!!!!!! T: ME TOO! L: So did I! A: I guess that makes the four of us. L: Next ones it is then. UCLA. Ta: Ditto. T: Oxford. A: The place in France? Ta/T: England. A/L: Same thing. A: Duck. Ta: Duck? A: Oh! Duke! I knew it said that. And I can hear you roll your eyes through the phone, Dean. Ta: You're a funny guy Mr. Twitty.  
  
And with that scarastic comment, they ripped into those letters.  
  
Ta: In. T: In. L: In. A: In. So far we're doing pretty good. Ta: Yeah, but my next one's Brigim Young. L: Which is where? Ta: Utah. L: UTAH?! T: Mine's UCLA. A: Mine's Platsburg. L: Mine's NYU, but UTAH? I didn't even know that state had colleges. Ta: Louis, every state has them. And Brigim Young is a great college. A: For cattle. Ta: You know, I'm on the cordless. For all you know Mr. Twitty, I could be walking to your house right now, ready to retaliate. A: That's one scary girl you're engaged to Louis. Ta/L: Thank you/I know. T: Moving on... L: Right, our last letters of the weekend.  
  
They tore them opened like rabid animals.  
  
All: I GOT IN! T: This was a joyest day for mail. L: *snickers* Heh, joyest? Ta: Louis.. L: Sorry. A: Hey guys, can we look at the big picture here? Ta: You mean that we may never all be together again after highschool?  
  
--It Finally Hits Louis--  
  
Louis sat up on the couch he'd been laying on and adjusted the phone as his mother walked in. He didn't notice her.  
  
L: Man, Twitty, Tawny, you guys are right. T: It's sort of depressing now that you bring it up. Ta: I know, I was watching Boy Meets World when the thought first occured to me. L: You and that show, what's up with that? Ta: It's good. But that isn't the point. L: I know. And we'll have an even harder time seeing each other if Tom goes to Oxsnard. Ta/T: OXFORD!! L: Whatever. But do you get my point? A: Yeah. We should have a...a.. Ta: Graduation party? A: Yeah! That's it! L: The four of us? T: Like old times. *everyone sighs* Ta: I'm really gonna miss you guys. A: Me too L: Same here. T: Yeah. A: I love you guys. Ta/T/L:I love you guys too. A: Now would be a good time for a group hug. Ta: Oh! Idea! How about we get together and plan this pary. Graduation is next week, and it will take our minds of depression. I think. A: Good idea. L: Meet me here at..Now..We can work here. Ta/T/A: Cya guys. L: Bye.  
  
Louis hung up the phone, and his mother sat down next to him, noticing the letters. "Louis! You got nto Michigan, UCLA and NYU! I'm so proud of you!" she said. "Yeah. But the guys all got into places like Oxen, and Duke, and some place in Utah," Louis said. "Oxford. And who got into them?" "Tom got into Oxford. Tawny got into some Young place in Utah, and Twitty into Duke." "Those are all great schools. And so are the ones you got into." "I know but-" he was interrupted by the door bell. Ren, who had been home for a day, and had yet to find out about the engagement, answered the door. "It's for Louis!" she yelled into the living room. Tawny, Twitty and Tom walked into the living room. Louis stood up and walked over to his crew, and his mother took that as her cue to leave. But Ren couldn't help staying in the hall and listining. 


	18. Louis's Flashback

--Out of Reach, Louis's Flashbacks--  
  
The four friends sat on the huge Stevens Family Couch and began to get to work. Or tried to. "So.." Tawny started. "How about some music, to lighten the mood?" Twitty asked, turning on the radio. Out of Reach by BBMak began playing. Louis shrunk down a little. "What's wrong?" Tawny asked. "Flashback," Louis responded.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Every day just seems so long Every minute that I'm here without you Will tomorrow ever come  
  
The young Louis Stevens, only twelve, sat at an almost empty lunch tablel, waiting for his best friend Alan Twitty to show up. Until then, he had a chance to look at the girl sitting across from him. She was too busy reading to notice. As far as he knew, she had no idea that he had loved her since the day they ment. He wasn't even sure if she knew who he was. She felt someone stairing at her and looked up. "What Louis? Do I have something on my face?" she asked. So she did remember his name. "No, you're perfect," he said.  
  
Will I ever get a chance to feel you I need you so much You're out of reach You're out of reach but you're so close I hear you cough I feel you fall But you're out of reach  
  
Twitty's tray slamming on the table broke the spell. He looked at Louis, then at the dark haired girl, then back at Louis and whispered "Who's she?" She heard However. "Tawny Dean. I'm Louis's friend..Kind of. And you?" she asked, closing her book. "Alan Twitty," he said, arching an eyebrow. Since when did Louis have a girl friend? Later, Twitty ment up with Louis at his locker. "You like her," was all he said. "I do not like her," Louis said. Twitty began to walk away. "I don't! I really don't! She's just a friend! Twitty!"  
  
Another room I can't hide Another night without you here beside me Cause I don't want to fake it I'm just trying to make it yeah I need you so much You're out of reach You're out of reach but you're so close You're out of reach You're out of reach but you're so close You're out of reach You're out of reach but you're so close  
  
"Okay..Maybe I do.." Louis said under his breath, slamming the locker shut. "Not like anything will ever happen."  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
'Aww..That's so sweet! I knew they liked each other back then!' Ren thought as her brother finished his flash back. She peered into the room. Everyone looked oddly happy. "I knew you were stairing at me that day!" Tawny exclamed. "Well, can you blame me?" he asked, kissing her. She smiled, and the new song began to play. 


	19. Friends Forever

--Friends Forever, The Four's Flashbacks--  
  
(A/N: Pardon the cheese. This song makes me sad. It has ever since Jamie's Bat Mitzvah, when they played it during the candle lighting and we all went up there..*tear/laughs*)  
  
Violin music began to play. "Vitamin C. Graduation. Internation graduation song of depression," Tawny warned. Louis leaned down and picked up his senior yearbook, and began to look though it.  
  
So we talked all night about the rest of our lives Where we're gonna be when we turn 25 I keep thinking times will never change Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
The four friends looked though old yearbooks, pointing out pictures, laughing at memories, and thinking about the future. It's a scary thing. Espically when you and your three best friends are just starting to realize, that in the words of Vitiman C;  
  
But when we leave this year we wont be coming back No more hanging out cause we're on a different track And if you got something that you need to say You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
  
"Hey, you guys remember the first time the four of us started hanging out?" Louis asked. The group laughed. "Yeah. We're the four least likely best friends in the universe," Twitty said. "I think we did okay though," Tawny said, putting an arm around Louis and one around Twitty. Tom nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna miss you guys," he said. He was the first to go. Tawny took her arms off the guys shoulders. "Tom! Don't do that! It's contagous!" she said. To late. The flood gates we're opening for the rest of the friends. They were four eighteen year olds, three male, one female, sitting on the living room, crying, and looking rediciouls (I cannot spell).  
  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down These memories are playing like a film without sound I keep thinking of that night in June I didn't know much of love but it came too soon  
  
"We'll..There's something everyone goes through in high school," Tom said. "Yeah. Me and Allison, who got back together with me, Tom and Gwendolyn, (A/N: Think Sadie Hawkins) the couple all of Sacramento was rooting for," Twitty said. Tawny laughed. "Oh c'mon, you two know you're perfect for each other. That's why you're getting married," Twitty told them.  
  
'MARRIED?!' Ren though from her spot on the other side of the wall.  
  
"That reminds me! We WILL see each other again. At the wedding!" Tom said. Louis hit his head. "We are so stupid to forget about that!"  
  
And there was me and you and when we got real blue We'd stay at home talking on the telephone We'd get so excited and we'd get so scared Laughing at ourselves thinking 'life's not fair'  
  
"She's good," Louis said. "Think that's bad? You should see the the music video," Tawny said, reaclling the video. "Life's not fair," Tom said. "Exactally," the other three agreed.  
  
And this is how it feels As we go on We remember All the times we've had together As our lives change, come whatever We will still be friends forever  
  
"The inseperable four," Tom said. "The four... musketeers?" Tawny suggested, laughing at herself. Twitty smiled and put his hand out. "All for one?" he asked. Tom, Tawny and Louis put their hands on his. "And one for all," they all said, laughing a bit. (A/N: Big GH take off, sorry. Liz, Em, Nickolas and Lucky, the four musketeers! I am SO lame..)  
  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money When we look back now will our jokes still be funny? Will we still remember everything we learned in school? Still be trying to break every single rule?  
  
"Like a certain Mr. Stevens and Mr. Twitty?" Tom asked at the 'still be trying to break every single rule' part. Tawny laughed. "We did not!" Louis protested. "You did so!" Tawny said. "So maybe we did, is that a BAD thing?" Twitty asked. The four laughed.  
  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stock broker man Will Heather find a job that wont interfear with her tan? I keep - Keep thinking that it's not good bye Keep on thinking it's our time to fly And this is how it feels As we go on We remember All the times we've had together As our lives change, come whatever We will still be friends forever  
  
"You know, I just came up with an idea," Twitty said. "Dear god call the parametics," Tawny joked. Twitty playfully hit her. "When we decide where to go to college, lets not tell each other until July," he suggested. "Why?" Louis asked. "Because I think I know what's gonna happen. And there can't be any cheating. Espically not between you two," he said, pointing to Louis and Tawny. "Oh! I believe I understand now!" Tom said. Twitty nodded.  
  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now Can we survive it out there Can we make it somehow? I guess I thought that this would never end And suddenly it's like we're women and men Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around Will these memories fade when I leave this town I keep - Keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's our time to fly And this is how it feels As we go on We remember All the times we've had together As our lives change, come whatever We will still be friends forever 


	20. Decisions

--Tuesday Morning--  
--Tawny's Decision--  
  
Tawny sat on the counter infront of the windows in her homeroom, stairing out the window. The loud speaker crackled, and the morning announcements came on. "Good moring! Today is June 20, only three more days of school! For those of you that are seniors, graduation in four days. Congratulations! Now, just because classes are techanlly over, that doesn't mean that you can run a muck. You still have to BE in your class rooms. Espically those of you who ARE NOT seniors and STILL have classes. If anyone cuts the last three days, expect to make a visit to summer school. Today is also a B day. That's all." And with that, the loud speaker crackled off. Tawny's first class was English, which was also her homeroom, so there was no leaving. She had gotten the last of her college letters on Monday. Both Brown and Cornell had also given her the okay. So, NYU, UCLA, Brigim Young, Brown or Cornell? This was possiably the biggest choice of her school career, and it had to be made. But because of the pact made Saturday night, she couldn't go to her best friends for guidence. She sighed and looked out the window. It was pouring. The chorus of a song the band sung popped into her head. Let the rain fall down/And wake my dreams/Let it wash away/My sanity/'Cause I wanna feel the thunder/I wanna scream/Let the rain fall down/I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean. And somehow that song caused Tawny to make her decision. And she knew it would be the right one.  
  
--Tuesday Morning--  
--Twitty's Decision--  
  
Twitty had nearly fallen off his math desk when he hear the news. Word was getting around the school about Tawny and Louis's relationship. That was causing him to have second thoughts about his pact. Shouldn't two people that were going to get married go to the same college? But hey, if his plan worked, something better would happen. Twitty also had gotten into all of the colleges he'd applied for, but also wasn't to sure which one to go to. Normally, he'd go to his best friends, but he couldn't. Looking out the window, he noticed it was pouring. Rain made him think of New York, which lead to his thinking about Platsburg, which lead back to college. UCLA, Duke, Platsburg or ULV? Living in Vegas would rock, but he wasn't sure he'd be fully happy there. And New York seemed so..Grim. (A/N: You have no idea until you've lived here) But he also wanted to get out of Sacramento, and he was having second thoughts about Duke. So where did this leave him? Somehow, he ended up making his decision through that.  
  
--Tuesday Morning--  
--Tom's Decision--  
  
Tom slamed his head onto his desk. Normally, Honors Science was his favorite class, but three days before graduation, it was a mad house. And to make matters worse, Tom had to face one of the biggest decisions in his life; Yale, Oxford, UCLA, Flordia State, or A&M? How are you susposed to choose? England would be awsome, but anywhere out of California would be at this point. Except for Los Angeles. Tom'd always wanted to go there, and Doris had said that he should apply there, he was smart enough to get into almost any college in the universe. So Tom had applied, and shock, he had gotten in. He'd gotten in everywhere. Which was the hard thing. But Tom had made his decision, and he was sure it was the right one.  
  
--Tuesday Morning--  
--Louis's Decision--  
  
It was necessary to make this decision. That was the worst thing about it. Michigian, New York or California? Not really a big selection there, but big enough. This decision would risk everything. But it was one that had to be made. And one that had been made. Now the only thing left to do was wait..  
  
Authors Note: Cliffie. I'll be back either this weekend on next week. I've got the next three chapters writen, but, alas, I have a life aside form the internet. Not much of one, but I've got one. Thanks so much for all the encouragement. I love you all! Ciao. 


	21. The Weirdest Lunch Ever

Authors note: Wow. 22 chapters. Only 8 more to go. I'll prbably finish writing them by monday, and get they up on tuesday. Thanks for reviewing guys, I love hearing back from you.  
  
--Tuesday Afternoon--  
--Lunch--  
  
Tawny was walking to her locker when she saw it. Balloons in every color tied to some poor students locker. 2058. 2059. The locker numbers continued as Tawny was heading to her destination. 2071. But first she had to find out who's lock had been decked out. 2060. 2061. She could see stereamers now. They were green. 2062. 2063. Maybe some sports team had won the last game of the year and that was the MVP's locker. Maybe. 2064. 2065. Something sparkled on the floor. Confetti. 2066. 2067. A sign was in view now, but she couldn't see what locker the sign was on, or what it said. 2068. 2069. Still nothing. She was almost to her locker when she saw the principle. The same one that had been the principle at the Junior High. Wexler. 2070. 2071. The destination. When Tawny reached her locker, her eyes widened. She read the sign 'Congrats, the whole school knows! Luv T&T' She sighed. "Miss Dean, what is the meaning of this?" Wexler demanded. Tawny opened her locker. "Alan Twitty and Tom Gribalski," she answered, getting her sweater. "And what does the whole school know?" he asked. Tawny slammed her locker as Becca Freeman, a friend of Tawny's walked by. "Congrats Tawny, it's about time!" she said. Tawny smiled. "Thanks Becca," she said. "What's about time?" Wexler asked, growing impacient. That's when the guys appeared. "Holy shirt. Twitty, Tom? You guys decked out her locker too?" Louis asked. "Yeah, both of yours," Twitty answered. "Freaks," Tawny said. "Just happy for our friends," Tom said in defence. Louis put his arm around Tawny's shoulders. "Ready for one of our last days of horriable high school food?" he asked. "Yeah..One of the things I'm NOT going to miss," Tawny told him. "I don't think any of us will," Tom said, starting to walk towards the quad. Twitty walked with him. "Someone still tell me what's going on!" Wexler demanded as Zach walked by. "I still don't believe this. For SIX years I try, but you're still going to marry this loser," Zach said to Tawny. She smiled. "I love this loser," she said, kissing Louis on the cheek. Zach shuddered and walked away, muttering to himself. "Wait..You two are..Oh I knew there was something going on six years ago.." Wexler said as the 'happy couple' began to head down the hall. Sometimes principles are just plain slow. 


	22. Operation Zach

--Operation Zach--  
  
Zach glared at the four friends all through the first half of lunch. Then one of his friends came up with a genius idea. "Zach, man you've got blackmail. Go split them up. All of them. Make stuff up if you have to, but you've got that whole blond girl thing," he told Zach. Zach grinned, remembering the episode with Lizzie and Louis. "Dude, you're a genius!" Zach told his friend. He stood up and walked over to where they were sitting, helping himself to a seat. "Hey, sorry about that problem in the hall," he said, starting out nice. "That's okay.. I think," Tawny responded. "Yeah, well, I'm happy for you guys. And that you guys could work out the fact that Louis kissed Lizzie," Zach said. He patted Louis on the shoulder, smiled and walked away, but stayed close enough to be able to hear. "You did what?" Tawny asked. "I.. Ermm.. Twitty told me not to tell you," Louis said. Twitty sat up. "You know about it too?" Tawny asked. She seemed to be forgetting about the Gordo incident in all the rage. "No! I only know that it was an accident," Twitty protested. "So what, she just tripped and fell on your lips?" Tawny asked Louis. "Accually.." Louis started. "Don't," Tawny said. She stood up and stormed over to where Becca was sitting. "Dude! Why'd you bring me into your problems! I didn't do anything!" Twitty said. "He's right you know," Tom told him. "Stay out of this Tom! No one cares!" Louis yelled. Tom looked crushed. He picked up his tray and walked away. "You could have at least said something," Louis told Twitty. "It's not my relationship!" Twitty said. "Man, I'm out of here." Twitty picked up his notebook and went to go sit with a friend from the basketball team. Zach sat back down at the table with his friends, looking at the seperated four. "Man, I'm good.." he said to himself.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry so short. I'm going to work on Lizzie now, get it caught up and go through graduation and them I'm going to end the Lizzie part and come back to this. 


	23. Hillridge Prom

--Hillridge High: Prom--  
  
Lizzie looked around the crowded limo. Ethan and Kate, Larry and Veruca, herself and Gordo, and then Miranda. With no one to go with. The limo hit a speed bump, knocking every one into a big pile on the floor. "Oww.." Miranda muttered. "Get off of me!" Kate screamed, muffled due to her being on the bottom of the pile. Ethan sat back up on the seats. "Why are you all on the floor?" he asked. Larry got up and helped up Veruca, then Miranda and Gordo got up, and helped up Lizzie, and Kate stood up. "Ethan, I love you, but god, you're slow," Kate said, brushing off her dress. They went over another speed bump, and this time only Kate fell over. She slammed into the back of the seat, then started cracking up. "This is SO not how I pictured senior prom," she laughed. "I guess I get what you mean," Veruca said, pulling Kate up. "It's funny really. Everything that happened in Junior High's just pointless once you get to highschool and realize what a loser you are," Kate said. "Some of us already knew we were losers," Larry said. "Exactially. I mean, who saw me, Kate Sanders, sharing a prom limo with Larry Tudgeman?" Lizzie laughed. "Not me," Lizzie said. "And who thought I'd be going stag to my senior prom?" Miranda asked. Silence. "Oh, well you guys are great friends!" Miranda joked. The limo came to a stop. "Ready to go in and face the music?" Gordo asked. He opened the door and helped Lizzie out, then being a nice friend, helped Miranda out. Larry and Veruca jumped out next, then Kate and Ethan. The crew walked into the hotell where prom was being held. It was big, loud, smokey and red. Perfect setting for a senior event. And with only one day left of school, the place was packed. "Slammin," Miranda said, wandering off into the crowd to hunt down a stag cute guy. Veruca led Larry over to the dance floor, and Kate and Ethan followed them. "So Lizzie, wanna dance?" Gordo asked. "Sure," Lizzie said, as the two also headed off for the dance floor.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it's short, and that I didn't describe prom. Never been to one. My first formal's not even until next June at the freshman semi- formal, so I don't know what goes on at them. Only three more chapters! 


	24. Bye Bye Hillridge High

--Bye Bye Hillridge High--  
  
The next day the prom was the talk of the school. The drama! The pain! The heartach! Someone spiked the punch, four couples broke up, one baby was made, and there was even a stomach pumping! The three amigos wandered around the halls of Hillridge high, bored out of their minds. They were susposed to be there, even though there wasn't anything to do. Finals were over, classes finished, but if they didn't show up for the last day, they wouldn't graduate. That was just a lame, lame rule. "So, did you hear about Janella and Rick?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," Miranda said. Lizzie shrugged. "With Janella's hair and Rick's eyes, it's gonna be a cute baby either way," Lizzie said. Abie Freeman walked past Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda, and Miranda couldn't help but stop her. "Abie, what did you eat last night?" Miranda asked. Abie had been the one that needed her stomch pumped. "I had some of the spiked punch, I'm allergic to vodka. But did you hear, they aren't letting Victoria White graduate because of that," Abie reported. "Just because she spiked the punch?" Gordo asked. Abie nodded, then saw a friend. "See you guys at graduation, bye," she said, rushing off to meet her friend. "Wow, I guess last night was crazy," Gordo said, once Abie was gone. Miranda nodded. "You guys remember Cody?" she asked. "Cody from the eight grade spring fling?" Lizzie asked. Miranda nodded. "He was necking with Parker in the corner last night. Talk about all over each other," she said. "Wow," Lizzie said. Who would have thought, Miranda's ex and Gordo's ex hooking up? "Yeah. I never did find anyone to dance with last night, but I danced with Larry for one song while Veruca was in the bathroom," Miranda reported. "You could have danced with me," Gordo offered. Miranda laughed. "I've seen you dance. You're one of my best friends, but you've got two left feet," Miranda said. "I do not!" Gordo said. He looked at his girlfriend. "Do I Lizzie?" he asked. Lizzie coughed and turned bright red. "That's cold.." Gordo joked. Janella James walked by with her friend, Nessa Temple, talking about how much they were going to miss Hillridge. "Hey, are you guys gonna miss it here?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah, I think I am. I mean, I've lived in Hillridge my whole life," Miranda said. "Yeah, but at least we're all going to the same college, right?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah," Gordo said. Miranda laughed a bit. "The three amigos, together-" she started. Gordo and Lizzie finished her sentence in unison, "forever." Lizzie, who was in the middle of the three, put one arm around Gordo and one around Miranda.  
  
Toon Lizzie: Me, Gordo and Miranda, together forever. Sounds like a plan..  
  
Authors Note: The end is drawing nearer. It's weird thinking I started this four months ago. Thanks for reading everyone! 


	25. End of the Line

--College--  
  
Will we be friends when we grow old? is this the end of the line?  
  
Tom walked down the concret paths of his college, holding a bunch of books he had just brought from the bookstore and not looking where he was going. Since the day in the quad back in June, he and his four best friends hadn't spoken. Not even Tawny and Louis. He was starting to regret everything, and he hadn't done anything. Louis's words echoed through Tom's head once again. "Stay out of this Tom! No one cares!". He was just one of the guys that didn't get mad, nor even. Just, hurt. He hurried on his way, heading for the dorms.  
  
I hurt with you I love with you the world just seems to get in our way Is this the end of the line?  
  
Louis looked up at the gray sky. It pretty much described how he felt. It was his first day of college. The day most people wait for their whole lives. But he just couldn't make himself enjoy it. At least not after that day back in June when he and his friends broke up. And he and his friends weren't the only things that broke up. After graduation, he felt something hit his head as he was walking off stage. It had been an envelope. He picked it up, and in it was the ring he'd given Tawny. He looked over to where she was walking over to her parents. They made eye contact for a moment, then Tawny had looked away. They hadn't spoken since. He hadn't spoken with Twitty or Tom either. Losing your best friends and your fiance' in the same week, now that was hard. But now that they were all over the country, Louis knew they'd never see each other again, and that was harder.  
  
Oh please don't leave me Don't let your heart let go We'll find a way The journey has only begun Is this the end of the line?  
  
Tawny quickly paied for her books and ran out of the school book store and begun the walk to her dorm. First day of college. College was a new start. Time to make new friends, a new life. Time to forget about Twitty and Tom. And Louis. But she just couldn't bring herself to forget about them. They were scattered all over the country now. And it was time to get over it. Tawny had given her engagement ring back after graduation, and that was the first step. She took down all her pictures of herself and the guys and packed them away. Tawny knew she had over reacted, she had after all done the same thing while she was in Hillridge. And if she had a chance to do it over, she would. But you can't just do that. You make a choice, and you have to live with it. And even if any of them ever saw each other again, it's not like anything would happen. Tawny looked up. "How could we be friends again?" she asked the clouds.  
  
Oh yeah, oh Is this the end of the line? If you leave I'll follow don't let your heart let go  
  
Twitty threw his books into the bag and left. Start of college. The 'journey of life' had begun. Whoo-freakin-hoo. Twitty had made the right college choice, and gotten a basketball scholarship, so why wasn't he happier? Because what's the point of happiness if you don't have any best friends to share it with? There is none. He shook his head and broke into a run, on his way to the dorms.  
  
We'll find a way the journey has only begun Is this the end of the line?  
  
That day, August 20th, 2007, four people crashed into each other on the UCLA campus. All were on their way home from the bookstore. And all had one thing in common. They use to be best friends. Tawny looked up at the people she had crashed into and felt her breath catch in her throat. She looked back up at the sky and narrowed her eyes. 'Funny.' she thought. The four stood in silence, none of them wanting to break it. So they just stood there and looked at each other. And then the rain began to pour down. While other students ran for cover, four college freshmen, Louis Stevens, Alan Twitty, Tawny Dean and Tom Grabalski just stood there, looking at each other.  
  
Is this the end of the line?  
  
Authors Note: I know! The song's from The Cheetah Girls. *hangs head* I just really like the song.. I wrote four different versions of this chapter, and I think I picked the best. What do you think? 


	26. Second Chances

--The End Part 1--  
  
--Second Chances--  
  
"I am so sorry," the four friends said at the same time. "No, I'm sorry," the four of them tried again. A beat of silence. "Guys, I was a jerk," Louis said. "Tom, you didn't do anything, and Twitty, you were right, it wasn't your problem." "And I'm sorry I over reacted. I shouldn't have, because I wasn't exactially the greatest person in Hillridge," Tawny said. Louis nodded. "So I heard. Lizzie called to apologize again the night after graduation, and she told me," he said. "We were all losers, huh?" Twitty asked. "Yeah, we really were," Louis said.  
  
The four spent the next week or so getting back together, and making up for lost time. They had all admited their idiocy, even if Tom really hadn't done anything, and in time, they all became best friends again. Well, some of them didn't..  
  
"Tawny?" Louis asked from the doorway of her dorm. She spun around in her computer chair. "Hm?" she asked. He walked in the room and took the two steps to the compter desk. "I.. I've got a question.." he said. "What is it?" she asked. Before he got a chance to respond, Miranda Sanchez, who had also gone to UCLA, popped her head in. "Hey Tawny, we're all going to Burger Buddy, wanna come?" she asked. "Not this time Miranda," Tawny responded. Miranda nodded and left. "So.. Where were we?" Tawny asked turning back to Louis. "You should sit down," he said. She laughed. "I AM sitting down." "Oh, yeah, right, well... Can you sit on the bed so I can sit next to you?" he asked. "Uh.. Sure.." she said, standing up and walking over to her bed. She sat down, and Louis joined her. "Okay, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you..." Louis started. Tawny raised an eyebrow. He was abnormally nervous. That was NEVER a good thing.. "Well...um.." he said as Tawny's room mate walked in. She smirked. "Guys are so obvious," she said, getting a book and leaving. 'What did THAT mean?' Tawny wondered. "Well...See.. I have a q-q-question.." he said. "I know, you already said that. What is it?" she asked again. Part of her was enjoying watching him so nervous. He was cute when he was nervous. "I really have no idea how to say this so.." Louis reached into his pocket and layed a manilla bag down on the bed inbetween himself and Tawny. "Here," he said. She picked it up and undid that clasp. As the very bottom was something so familliar she was nearly sent into shock. "Oh...woah.." she said, pulling it out. "My question is, would you be willing to try again? Now that everything's out in the open? Because over the summer, there wasn't a second that I didn't think about you. Tawny, I love you, I have since the first second I saw you," Louis said. Tawny's brain was still not functioning very well, so she did what she had wanted to do for awhile. She turned to Louis, and kissed him. "I love you too. And my answer, it's yes. I do want to give it another try," she said. Louis smiled and took the ring from Tawny, putting it on her finger, then the two resumed kissing.  
  
Is this real enough for you/You were so confused/Now that you've decided to stay/We'll remain together/You can't abandon me/You belong to me/Breathe in and take my life in you/No longer myself only you/There's no escaping me, my love/Surrender/Darling, there's no sense in running/You know I will find you/Everything is perfect now/We can live forever/You can't abandon me/You belong me/Breathe in and take my life in you/No longer myself only you/There's no escaping me, my love/Surrender/Breathe in and take my life in you/No longer myself only you/There's no escaping me, my love/Surrender  
  
Authors Note: I decided the last chapter would be better split up into three parts. Second Chances, which you just read, The Big Moments, and The Day. 


	27. The Big Moments

--The End Part 2--  
  
--The Big Moments--  
  
"Bottom line is, even when you see 'em coming, you're not ready for the big moments. No one asks for their lives to change. Not really. So, what are we? Helpless? Puppets? Nah. The big moments are gonna come. Can't change that. But it's what you do after the big moments that counts. That's when you find out who you are. You'll see what I mean.." - Whistler, Becoming 'BtVS'  
  
"REN!!!" Tawny yelled, muffled by the magazine in her mouth. Ren ran into her living room and saw Tawny coming in through the the front door with handfulls of magazines and a few shoved in her mouth. "Woah Tawny," Ren said, taking the magazines out of her mouth. The girls collapsed on the couch. "I found EVERYTHING and I want your opinion on it all, and I want to ask you something too," Tawny said, putting the magazines on the floor. "Ren, I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor. These past few years you've been like the sister I never had," Tawny said. Ren smiled. "I'd be honored," she said. She and Tawny began to leaf through magazines, Tawny pointing everything out.everything she had wanted for her wedding. And suprisingly, the famous line 'all bridesmaid's dresses suck' didn't apply. The were accually really nice, for dresses. Just plain, simple and crimson.  
  
Meanwhile back at the ranch...  
  
Upstairs in Louis's room, he and Twitty were tossing darts at Louis's door. "Dude, I don't believe you and Tawny are getting married in a year. I mean, I knew you two always would, but dude.." Twitty said. "I know what you mean. One year from next friday I'll be spending the rest of my life with Tawny. Life rocks," Louis said. Twitty laughed. "Well dude, I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Congratulations!" Twitty said, throwing another dart as the door opened, nearly missing Ren's throat. "Woah, hello! Almost beheaded!" Ren said. "Louis, have you seen my phone?" she asked. Louis looked at the purple phone on his floor and kicked it under his bed. "Uh, no," he said. "I know it's under your bed, but I'm afraid if I go to get it one of those piles of junk will grab me. I hope Tawny can teach you some hygene," Ren said, not joking. "Hey! Why do you need the phone anyway?" "Tawny and I have to make some calls, and dad's in a steaming debate with some other lawyer, so the line's tyed up," Ren explained. Louis nodded, then stood up. Taking a deep breath he said; "I'm going under." He dropped to the floor and began searching the relm known as under his bed for the phone. He found it near a pile of radioactive sushi. Pulling it out, he tossed it to Ren. "It was next to Hubert," he said. "Oh, your pile of glowing sushi you named in the third grade?" Ren asked. Louis nodded.  
  
Back downstairs..  
  
Ren ran down the stairs with her phone and tossed it across the room. It hit Tawny in the head. "Ow! What are you, trying to kill me or something?" she asked. "You were susposed to catch," Ren explained. "I was never good at sports," Tawny said. "Okay, so where's our first call to?" Ren asked. "Probably the Villa, to make reservations," Tawny said. Ren punched in the numbers to the Villa Sa-Nandro, a big Italian cathredal only five miles out of Sacramento. Only an hour later, the girls had everything set. The date was August 13, 2009 at the Villa. The maid of honor was Ren, and the best man was obviousally Twitty. The wedding was going to be a small one, only close friends and family, but among those were three college students native to Hillridge, California.  
  
You're invited to; Louis Stevens and Tawny Dean's wedding. August the thirteenth in the year two-thousand and nine at four o'clock in the afternoon at the Villa Sa-Nandro in Harvest, California.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, the invitation was a bit cheesy, but I couldn't help it! I know it was a take off of Boy Meets World.. But still.. The wedding is coming up, and you don't have to wait until 2009 to see it, because if you did I'd be in my first year of college, and I probably would never write it.. Anyway..Be ready, and proper dress is required for attendence *smiles* 


	28. The Day

--The End Part 3--  
  
--The Day--  
  
9:00 am: The doorbell to the Dean residence rang. Ian Dean answered, and saw four girls standing there. He let them in. "Good luck," he wished them. The four ran up to Tawny's room. Ren opened the shades, letting the bright California light pour in. "Tawny, wake up. It's time to go to the Villa," Ren said. Tawny pulled the covers over her head and muttered something. "I think she said 'it's too early'," Miranda said. Ren shrugged. "Accually, we're late. C'mon soon-to-be sister in-law! Get up!" Ren yelled. "I like Evanescence and I'm not afraid to tango," Tawny said, sitting up. She looked around, letting reality set in. "Oy vay.." Becca smiled. "I didn't know you were Jewish.." Lizzie said, having a major blond moment. "She's not. I am," Becca said. (A/N: Jamie, Becca's for you, my Jewish friend) Lizzie nodded. "Ohh.." she said. Tawny pulled the blankets off and stood up. "Well, you cannot go out like that," Ren said, opening the closet and pulling out a pair of black pants and a green shirt, tossing them to Tawny. She caught them and went to take a shower and change, while the girls gathered up everything they'd need to help Tawny get ready.  
  
Something wet hit Louis. He sat up, covered in cold water. Looking up he saw Twitty and Tom. "We couldn't think of any other way to wake you up," Twitty explained, setting a bucket down. Louis rolled his eyes. "C'mon dude, get up and get dressed. And maybe take a shower. Today you're entering the married life!" Twitty said, earning another eye roll. Louis grabbed some not too wrinkled pants and a shirt and nearly crawled into the bathroom.  
  
9:30 am: Tawny and Becca climbed into Tawny's car, while Miranda and Lizzie took Miranda's car. They would have all gone together, but it wouldn't have worked out So with their backseats full, the four girls headed off to Harvest, California, where in only 8 and a half hours, Tawny Dean would be no more, and Tawny Stevens would be taking her place. 15 minutes later, the cars pulled up at the Villa, and the girls jumped out. Caterers were already there, as were Tawny's parents. Guests wouldn't be ariving until 3:30. The four girls walked through the cathedral. It was absolutly beautiful. Peach and blood red roses, stained glass windows, marble floors. It was enough to put any girl into cardiac arrest. "I can't wait until our parents see how much we spent on this place.." Ren whispered to Tawny. She laughed. "I hope it's a funny anerism," Tawny said, quotting a line from Buffy. The four girls reached the back room and began the preperation.  
  
The three guys all stumbled into Twitty's crap bucket car, or COW as they called it. Crap On Wheels. They drove to Harvest, and pulled in next to Tawny's car. "Looks like the girls are already here," Tom said. "Suprise, suprise. They have way more to do than we do," Twitty said, parking COW. The guys spilled out, just as Steve and Eileen Stevens pulled in. "I don't believe out son is getting married. And before his big brother and sister," Eileen said. She was about to have the typical mother reaction to this, and burst into tears. She, her husband, Louis, Twitty and Tom all entered the Villa. Steve and Eileen went to talk with Ian and Natalia, and the guys went to the back to get ready.  
  
10:00 am: "8 hours!" Lizzie called, running into the back room with five dresses. She handed them out to the girls and they got dressed. "Okay Tawny. Sit down and get ready for the best hair styling you've ever had," Miranda said, pointing to a chair. Tawny sat down, and Ren, Lizzie and Becca did each other's hair. While Miranda was brushing Tawny's hair, she looked up at the clock. 10 am. In 8 hours she'd be married..  
  
"Dude, these things have got to be rigged," Louis said, attempting to tie his tie. Tom and Twitty were also having no luck. Already finished getting ready, Ren, Becca and Lizzie walked by the room. Ren saw the guys struggling and started laughing. "Be right back," she said, walking into the room. "Need some help?" she asked. She did Tom's, the Twitty's, then walked over to her brother and looked him in the eyes. "There's about to be a brother sister moment, let's go Tom," Twitty said. The guys left the room and started talking to the girls. "I don't believe we're here. It seems like just yesterday you were this lame little shrimp in junior high, and now, here you are. Getting ready for your wedding," Ren said. Louis smiled at his sister. "Tempus fugit," he said. She looked at him and laughed. "Tom really needs to stop teaching you Latin, it's starting to get scary," Ren said. Louis laughed. "Well, time does fly," he said. Ren continued to attempt to tie her brother's tie, finally suceeding. "Are you ready for this?" she asked. He nodded. "I'm ready for it," he said. Ren hugged her brother. "I love you," she said. "I love you too, sis," he told her.  
  
3:30 pm: Half and hour and counting. Guests began to arrive, including Donnie, who was late due to a delay on his flight. He ran into the back and got ready as fast as humanly possiable, then joined the group of people in the wedding, not including the bride and groom. Miranda and Twitty were really hitting it off, talking about whatever came up, while Becca and Tom were engaged in an intellegent conversation that only they could follow. Gordo, who was not in the wedding, had snuck into the back to talk to his girl friend. He and Becca had also had a conversation in Hebrew earlier, just to confuse everyone else. Donnie saw his sister talking with some of the guests and walked over to her. "Hey Ren," he said. "Donnie!" Ren said. She hugged her older brother. "You're late." "I know, the plain got delayed. It's storming in Vermont," he said. Ren nodded. "I know, I called the airport. Louis was asking about you." So, where is our brother anyway?" Donnie asked. "He's pacing back and forth in the back room, not letting anyone in, trying to calm down," Ren explained. And indeed he was. In the back room, Louis was walking back and forth, talking to himself, calming himself down. Tawny was doing the same in her room. They say graduation is the first day of the rest of your lives. They're wrong. That'd be the day you get married. The door opened to Tawny's room and Ren ran in. "Ready?" she asked. Tawny nodded. She walked to the back of the isle. Ren and Twitty walked down first, followed by Becca and Tom, then Lizzie, Miranda and Donnie. Then Tawny. Once they all reached their respective spots, the minister began. (A/N: Listen to I Need You by LeeAnn Rimes durning this part, try and picture it) Tawny and Louis faced each other, looking into each others eyes, as the abnormally romantic song I Need You by LeeAnn Rimes began to play.  
  
I don't need a lot of things/I can get by with nothing/But of the blessings life can bring/I've always needed something/But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you/You're my only reason/You're my only truth/I need you like water/Like breath/Like rain/I need you like mercy from heaven's gate/There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through/I need you/You're the hope that moves me to courage again/You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage/And it's so amazing/But that's just how you are/And I can't turn back now/Cuz you've brought me too far/I need you like water/Like breath/Like rain/I need you like mercy from heaven's gate/There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through/I need you/Oh yes I do/I need you like water/Like breath.Like rain/I need yo like mercy from heaven's gate/There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through/I need you/Oh yes I do/I need you/Oooh/I need you.Ooh/I need you...  
  
And then the time came. "Are there any objection on why these two should not be wed today? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Dead silence. "Then, by the power invested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you husban and wife. You may now kiss the bride." You didn't need to tell Louis twice. The two kissed 'officially' sealing their marrage. And now? We party.  
  
The reception was amazing. It was everything you saw on TVs, the first dance, the father-daughter dance, the boquet tossing, and it was so much more too.After dancing in heels for an hour, Tawny took a breather and sat down. "Hey sis," Ren said, sitting next to her. Tawny smiled. "Hey Ren. Thanks for helping us out through everything," Tawny said. Ren smiled. "No problem," she said. Louis walked over and sat on the other side of Tawny. "Hey guys. Two couples just got formed," he said. "Hm?" Ren asked. She and Tawny looked over to the dance floor where Miranda and Twitty were making out, as were Becca and Tom. "Woah.." Tawny said. The three of them laughed.  
  
That night in room 708 of the Maui Hotel in Hawaii, two people were enjoying an 'eventful' night. Louis and Tawny kissed, then Tawny put her head on his chest. Louis smiled and put and arm around her. "I love you," he said. "I love you more," Tawny countered. "That's not possiable," Louis said, as the two slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lying beside you/Listening to you breathe/The life that flows inside of you/Burns inside of me/Hold and speak to me/Of love without a sound/Tell me you will live through this/And I will die for you/Cast me not away/Say you'll be with me/For I know I cannot/Bear it all alone...  
  
Authors Note: That's it! I'm done! I love writing this story so much, and I'm really happy with the way it turned out. What about you guys? Oh, and I owe thanks to; Dr. Pepper, I couldn't have done it without you and Christmas Vacation; Thanks for letting me stay up until 12:11 am Tuesday morning typing this. Also, thanks to all my readers, and the songs 'Understanding' which was used at the end of this chapter, and 'Surrender' used at the end of Second Chances. Both songs are by the lyrical geniuses Evanescence.  
  
Ashlin: I'm happy you liked the story! I hope you liked the ending just as much! Thanks for the great review TrinitiFire: The song's from the part where they're all wandering around the city after they basically broke up, it's playing in the background. Thank you soo much for reviewing, and thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list, it's the first one I'm on. love-angel-89: Thanks for the great reviews Everyone else that reviewed: Thanks soo much, and I hope you liked the ending 


End file.
